The Not so Big Mistake
by Kela1787
Summary: The golden boy, Canada's favorite kid, to the NHL he's Sid the kid but what if he made a mistake and is now having a his own kid. Will Sidney Crosby still be the golden boy or will he ruin everything he's created for himself because of night of passion.
1. The Mistake

Chapter 1

Sidney Crosby. He was the one guy she let near her and yet that may have been the biggest mistake of her life or for that matter the biggest change of her life. Sitting in the doctors office brought that night into full view. 'How could I have let something like this happen?' This thought was going through her mind over and over again, 'how could I be so stupid and naïve.' The doctor's office was cold almost foreboding she new what they were going to tell her even if she didn't want to admit it. Looking around the room she saw the other people most of them looked tired, sick. The other people in the room looked annoyed that they had to miss work to be at the doctors for a check-up or whatever. The nurse came into the room and called a girl in the room to go behind the door for whatever she was here for. 'Good why was I so stupid,' Baring her head into her hands she started to relive that night.

*** Flashback ***

Girl's night out! Oh and a random boy too, poor Aidan. Staring out of the window Amadora new tonight was going to be a great night she wouldn't let it be anything but. `Amy was with two of her best friends Aidan and Beth. They were crazy always trying to get her to let go, have some fun and get laid. Aidan was always getting some as he said; they were always chicks with a generous rack and dumb ass shit too. Even though he had horrible taste in women, he was one of the greatest friends you could have. Beth was a party girl but she was smart in general about how to party and in her chosen profession. She like `Amy was going to graduate school at the Univ. of Pittsburgh; well actually all three of them are graduate students there. Aidan and `Amy were studying geology and they were studying under one of the best geology professors. Normal `Amy at this time of night would be in a the lab looking at gems and categorizing them, or helping the USGS track earthquakes, really anything to further her carrier. She loved geology and helping people, but there comes a point where she just can't handle be cooped up any longer. Which is why she's going out tonight.

"Hey you ready to go to the game?" Aidan yelled from down stairs.

'Why do I have to go I could be reading a book at taking a relaxing bath, now instead I have to a friggn' hockey game. Well I don't hate hockey actually I'm a Rangers, but ever since the Pens didn't resign Maxime Talbot I wasn't that big of a fan of the organization. The only plus side to this night is that they were playing the Capitals and I hate them, well I better get used to a let's go pens chant. Ugh I kinda throw-up in my mouth a little.' Finishing her hair and make-up she made her way downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm ready let's get out of here."

The car ride to the arena was full of excited talking between Beth and Aidan. `Amy was just sitting in the backseat looking out the window, thinking about the book she wanted to read, she had scented candles for the bath she was gonna take. The regret she felt over not being able to do those things waned at the sight of her friends' excitement.

"We're here, let's get this party started," screamed Beth excitedly. "That Sidney Crosby is soo hott and when I say hot I mean yummy hot, like we need to party with them tonight so I can get laid."

This had `Amy laughing hysterically, " well I guess we're gonna party with them, but only if I can get my Captain on if I'm gonna party I'm gonna do it right."

"Oh hell yea, you get the Captain… First beer tonight is on me, just because you said that."

Gotta love Aidan always buying the first beers and that usually means that a good night was heading our way.

"Damn these seats are great," `Amy gushed

"Haha for someone who's not a big fan you certainly, damn excited now for the game."

"Shut up Aidan," laughing I looked around the arena damn, it was packed.

Aidan had a Letang jersey on and Beth had a Crosby jersey on, `Amy didn't have a jersey on 'cause she wasn't pens fan. Hell they were really expensive and well she can't go against my hometown team, even though the pens aren't playing them.

"Oh. My. God. The games about to start, Aidan and `Amy, shit this is so exciting."

The lights dimmed and the crowd grew quite and then the announcer yelled through the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen you Pittsburrrrgh Penguins!"

The Crowd jumped up to show their support to their team everyone in the arena even the girl who was reluctant to even be there. The game was underway. It was a hard played game and it was down to the wire. 3 minutes to go and still 0-0, the game began to have a harder edge to it. When one player hit the other it was brutal, the bruise these guys were gonna have are going to be nasty. With a minute left the golden boy of the NHL score, the crowd went crazy and Ovechkin sucks chant was started everybody except for one girl was on their feet for the rest of the game. The capitals pulled their goalie and the game got even rougher but the pens weren't going to let the capitals win after that last goal. The buzzer goes off and the pens were all jumping around in excitement, `Amy got up from her seat and cheered with the rest of the people there.

"So what are we going to do now?" `Amy asked Aidan and Beth, "you guys are the partiers, so what kind of mischief are we gonna get into tonight." `Amy looked at both of them questioningly, "lets go get some autographs," Aidan suggested with a wink to Beth.

"Yesss, let's do that right meow, hahaha I made a funny," Beth said with such excitement. She started pulling us towards the exit, "I'm so gonna party with them tonight, nobody can stop me." As she was saying this she was lower her shirt so she had more cleavage.

They made their way to just outside the locker room where all the other fans were, damn some of these girls looked pissed when we showed up.

`Amy never thought of herself as beautiful she was about 5'3 dark brown hair that went below her shoulder, dark brown eyes. As she would say not curve at all but everything about her body fit her slender figure or so her mom says. Beth was beautiful with her blond flowy hair and light hazel eyes, she was very curvy and about 5'6 men had called her a bombshell. Beth always thought that `Amy was beautiful with her Italian looks, and soulful eyes.

The other girls were waiting around for the players, were glaring daggers at the two friends. They were thinking those girls are new and the boys would be all over them, that was not good for the regulars and it didn't help that they were pretty. The smaller girl looked very innocent and that would really have the boys all over her.

The locker room door opened up and out came most of the players, Beth started asking for autographs from everyone of them it was actually pretty funny but she really did just want their autograph and to party with them. Sleeping with one of them would have been awesome too but she'd take what she could get.

Kris Letang walked over to give her an autograph, he smiled tentatively and said "what about your friend," he towards `Amy.

"Uhh I don't have anything for you to sign, sorry but thanks for thinking of me," `Amy said with small smile.

"How about you two come out with us tonight," Kris asked half smiling.

"Well that would be a good idea but we have another friend with us and well it's a guy, which I'm assuming you would not want to go out with yea, soo…"

"Well if it gets you two girls out with us to night, I think we can make an exception," he said with a full-blown smile.

"Well in that case, where we heading tonight..?"

"How about you lovely ladies come with me and of course your friend, lets get out of here."

When we got to the club, `Amy just wanted to get her rum and find a corner to sit quietly until it was time to leave.

Jordan Staal was suddenly in front of `Amy his hand out in an invitation to dance, words didn't need to be spoken. They moved to the dance floor, the only problem was the height difference, it was almost comic her being 5'3 and he being 6'4. It didn't take long for them to get into a rhythm, they gyrated to the music and it became sexual. Just because that's what this type of dancing became if the partners have chemistry. They moved to the music like a siren moves towards its new man, sensuous, dangerously close to inappropriate. `Amy moved away from him leaned up and kissed him on the check and smiled at him.

"I need a drink, thanks for the dance darlin'," `Amy drawled out.

She moved back to the couch in the corner and found her bottle of rum and took a straight swig out of the bottle.

She wasn't sitting there for long when the golden boy himself found her in her quite drinking corner.

"So what are you doing over here by yourself," he sat down drank from his beer and sat down next to her.

"Trying to relax a bit I do like going out but, tonight I just need to relax tomorrow may be a different story." `Amy looked out to the dance floor watching people dancing and having a great time. She found Beth dancing with Kris their bodies moving in-sync to the music it was actually very entrancing.

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Amadora well `Amy for short."

"What a pretty name, Amadora sounds exotic," he said with a crooked smile.

"Yeah it's just Italian but just about nobody had it so I guess that's cool."

"Nothing about you is ordinary, my name Sidney by the way."

"I know," she said raising her eyebrow.

"Hey do you want to get out of here or something," he asked quietly looking straight into her eyes. He wanted to take her away for many reasons, but one of the bigger reasons were, he could tell she was different from the other girls here. The other girls were all over him and the guys, while she was sitting here observing everything going on drinking from her flask of Captain.

"I don't think that's a good idea, my friends…"

"Send them a text come on lets go," he took hold of her hand to help her up, "I promise were not going to do anything you don't want, we can talk for all I care."

She looked at him for a minute before saying, "okay lets go." When she said that she knew that she just made a life changing decision she just didn't realize it at the time.

They went back to her apartment where she made some hot chocolate and went to sit on the couch with Sidney.

"So what do you want to talk about," she asked while looking at him with a smile.

"What's your favorite color, what do you do for a living, where are you originally from and do you watch hockey and if so who's your favorite hockey team?"

"Wow, that's a lot of questions. My favorite color is purple, I'm a geologist and I'm going to graduate school at Univ. of Pitt., yes I do watch hockey, I'm a Rangers fan.

"What a horrible team to be a fan of, you should really root for the pens," he said very seriously.

"Well shit I guess I should. But I won't soo get used to that and nobody can ever say that I'm a front-runner so I'll keep my team and Brandon Dubinsky," I said with a smirk after seeing his face.

"Damn, your loyal gotta love that in a fan, so why are you here with me."

She looked away from him then said, "I don't know."

"Damn don't get that smug look on your face like, I will kick your ass out," she said after looking up at him and she saw him smirking at her.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" He said knowingly.

She looked at him, really looked at him, he had beautiful hazel eyes, black as night hair and he just looked good. He almost looked shy it made me want to hold him close to keep away the hurt. The her ruined my thoughts by speaking in a sarcastic tone, "Soooo, what do you want to do?"

"Lets watch a movie," she jumped away from him to put in Miracle to piss him off.

"Really, really this is what you decide to put on while I'm here."

"Yeah, I knew you'd love it," `Amy said with a smirk.

About half way through the movie Sidney looked at her really looked at her; saw how she seemed uncomfortable, innocent really. He leaned over and pulled her into his arms and just held her. She cuddled into him and rested her head against his shoulder and started to relax. He lifted her head so he could look into her eyes; he questioned her with a look before leaning in for the kiss.

It was tentative at first he licked her lips with is tongue asking for entrance, she slowly parted her lips. His tongue took full advantage of the opening of her lips by delving deep into her mouth. The kiss became heated both of them breathing hard as the kiss went on. He lifted her up pulled away; she moaned loss of him kissing her.

"Where's your room," he demanded breathlessly.

"Down the hall to the first door on the left," she gasped out.

He smiled and started to kiss her again, they made it into the room. He laid her gently on the bed and while kissing her he started to take of her clothes. This hand trailed down her body to lift of her shirt his knuckle scraping along her body. Once her shit was off he ran his hand over her breasts tracing them before running his hand down the center of her stomach until he reached her belly ring. He started playing with it for a bit and it seems to make him hot. He then moved his hand to her pants and unbuttoned them dragging the zipper down he slipped his hands into her pants to help her take them off. She lifted her hips to help him get them off, then she kicked them away; her underwear went with them. He trailed his hand up her thigh to her hip and back down. His clothing followed fast after hers. His hand went from her hip to her the apex of her thighs her breathing became heavier. His thumb started to play with her, he slipped a finger inside of her and slowly thrusted it in and out of her. She was going crazy shifting around moving her hips to the rhythm his finger was creating, moaning every time his finger grazed the center of her pleasure.

'Damn she's tight,' he thought to himself. His started kissing her neck before moving down towards her breast, he moved his free hand over one of her breasts molding and massaging it. His mouth came over her breast and he started suckling her, she moans at first contact of his mouth. He moved over her his mouth trailing up her neck to her mouth. He thrusting forward at the same time as he kissed her it overwhelmed her and it hurt a bit, she forgot to tell him she had never been with anyone in this way before. But pain soon gave way to pleasure and her hips moved with his creating a dance as old as time. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper on his next thrust she came hard. He thrusted into her once, twice, three more times before he came, on a groan. The laid sweaty, breathing hard together before he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms.

***End Flashback** *

That was three months ago, it was beautiful and it felt right at the time. She realized thinking back to that night that she never gave him her last name, not that it would matter, from what she had heard he's a real player, new girl on his arm and in his bed every night.

"Amadora Blaine," the nurse called out. She walked into the room where should would get checked out and waited for the doctor.

"Well Miss Blaine, congratulations is in order… Your pregnant."


	2. Let the Tension RIse

Chapter 2

"Beth, Aidan can you guys come into the living room please?" `Amy sat down on her favorite chair but got right back up because she was extremely nervous, fidgety. Pacing back and forth across the room, trying to decide the best way to tell her best friends.

`Amy watched as the came into the room and sat down and gave her a thoughtful look. She gazed at them for a second before looking away and clearing her throat.

"Uh I have something very important to tell you," she paused trying to order her thoughts.

"Honey, you can tell us anything you don't have to be afraid," Beth told `Amy compassionately.

"Yeah, we promise not to yell at you or anything like that," Aidan told her seriously.

"Well actually I think you two might yell at me and well umm I'm yelling at myself mentally right as we speak." She took a deep breath, "So I'm really going to need your help and I'm going to make both of you guys promise me you'll help me no matter what."

She gave them an imploring look to make them understand how important this promise meant to her.

They looked at her really looked at her.

"I promise, I'll help you no matter what honey, just tell me what's going on," Beth implored.

"Yeah I promise," he looked directly at her almost telling her with a look to that it's time to just say what's on her mind.

She gave them a small look before looking away from them and then saying, "I'm pregnant." The silence that engulfed the room was almost chilling. Beth and Aidan were looking at each other in disbelief. Silently communicating 'how did this happen to the innocent one in our group, the one that never parties?'

Beth's lips parted she looked at `Amy and whispered "But, how?"

"Oh well the old fashioned, would be my guess," `Amy said with a sad smile.

"My parents know they aren't happy, but since I'm doing freelance work for an oil company and I'm well paid here I can handle myself. We have extra rooms here and I'll pay extra rent because of the baby…"

Aidan at the same time as all of this was happening got up and left the room.

Beth cut in quickly, "hun stop, it's okay you don't have to do anything extra. I'm here for you and so is Aidan, just relax okay." Beth came over to the chair and pulled `Amy into her arms and hugged her.

"He's so angry, I didn't mean to hurt you guys, I'm so sorry," `Amy cried into her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while just holding onto each other for comfort. Aidan came back into the room and joined the hug he kept repeating over and over again "don't worry, we'll figure it out." He kissed her head and brushed his hand through `Amy's hair and wrapped his arms around both of his girls. They stayed like that for over an hour.

"Hey guys." They Beth and Aidan looked up at `Amy.

"I'm hungry," `Amy said giggling. "Umm I also want Italian and from the one place, I can't remember the name but the food is like right off the boat."

They all started to laugh and it was like the tension and sadness in the room just disappeared. It was also when they all realized they were extremely hungry.

"The place your talking about is Toscana and yeah tonight is defiantly comfort food night," Aidan said with a laugh. "Let me pull the car around for you lovely ladies and our new family member."

The drive to the restaurant was interesting to say the least. The talk consisted mostly of decorating the bedroom closest to `Amy's for a nursery. The color, the little toys they were going to get, the cute little onesies.

We go to the restaurant and were seated by the waitress, ordered and were enjoying our drinks, all non-alcoholic. The conversation flowed nicely until Aidan asked 'so are you going to tell us who the father is?"

`Amy looked scared when he asked this question and looked away. Should she tell them, they are her best friends, but will they believe her?

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you…" she trailed off.

"Come on who was it, who deflowered or wittle Amadora," Beth cooed.

`Amy mumbled her reply.

"Uhh sorry hun, couldn't hear you," sang Aidan.

"I said Sidney Crosby," She looked back down to her plate and started to play with her food.

"Holy FUCK!" Aidan screeched out.

"Oh My God, NO Way," Beth breathed out.

They ate in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts, trying to figure out what should happen next.

"Soooo, whose gonna help me find the baby daddy," she asked with a little laugh. "Well we know where he is, but how do we get to him?"

Beth was quick to suggest "lets go James Bond on his ass."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. We'd afta get past the fan club." Aidan said with a smirk, "that guy gets more ass than God."

"Fuck you thanks for making me feel like a slut," `Amy said while throwing a bread stick at his head. He caught it in his left hand and started to eat it, `Amy gave him a dirty look.

"So let's plan," Beth said to herself.

* **Two Days Later** *

"Excuse me, hey can you help me I need to find the Penguins locker room," `Amy asked prettily to the security guard.

"I'm sorry darlin' but we can't help you there only friends and family can go in there, sorry miss."

"Look if you guys don't show me where it is then I'm going to make some calls and we don't want me to do that. Won't end very good for you, just thought I'd lay that out there." Waiting patiently while tapping her toe on the ground, `Amy looked directly at them and said "I hope you don't think I'm bluffing because I'm not and normally I would never do this but I really need to get in there and talk to one of the players. Please." `Amy look directly at them "please."

"I hope you know I could get fired for this," he said with a sigh.

"If that happens I promise you I'll find you a job, okay"

"Alright, let's go miss."

Down the tunnel we went, it was bright surprisingly and not too long of a walk. The entrance to the locker room was blocked off by rope and another security guard so the rapid fans * cough puck bunnies cough *. The guard who was escorting me led me into the locker room where some of the boys were already suiting up.

Marc-Andre Fleury stood up and said "excuse me but no fans in here right now," dam n he had a sexy accent. Why didn't I sleep with him I thought laughing to myself?

"I know that this is unusual but I do have a reason for being here and if you can take me to a quite spot I'll tell you why and you can be my champion afterwards."

"Why should I believe you, for all I know your just a puck slut trying to get a heads start on who your going to fuck tonight," he said this with a bit of resentment.

"Okay fair enough, but I promise you, you can throw me out if you don't believe me but I'll be able to prove you wrong and you'll feel bad." She looked at him trying to get him to understand how important this was.

"Okay but if your lying I will personally kick your ass out. Sound fair?"

"Yes very."

He lead me into the training room, there was no one in here at this time, which made it ideal.

"Spill, what so important that you had to get in here so bad?"

"Well you probably won't believe me but I figured I'd try," she paused for a second and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant with Sidney Crosby's baby, I'm about three months along and I know you don't believe me but it's true and I'll be able to prove it soon enough."

He stood there dumbstruck; he looked surprised and a little bit angry. "Why should I believe you, you could just be looking to get money from him and the kids not even his."

"Well I don't need his money I have my own and I'm not doing half bad for myself. I have friends to help me and I don't need to go to the college to work. I also have a house with extra bedrooms so screw him and his money I just thought he might want to know that he's gonna be a father," she screamed at him.

"Oh shit I didn't mean to yell at, it's not your fault, I'm sorry," she whispered miserably.

"Okay I think I'm going to believe you. Let's go back into the locker room and wait for him," he placated `Amy.

"Oh and by the way may name is Amadora."

They moved into the room where they waited for Sidney…

* **A Little Bit Later** *

"Oh my god there he is, he is soo hot," one of the girls surrounding the locker room gushed.

"He's yummy, he's so going to end up in my bed, I'm going to fuck him silly," another girl muttered to her friend.

As Sidney walked through the crowd of people into the locker room, listening to the women speak about him he was thinking about which one of those women he was going to pick up. Walking into the locker room his mind preoccupied with the puck bunnies outside he didn't notice the forced silence and looked around.

Sidney looked at the woman who looked familiar but he couldn't place her. Then he said, "Who are you?" She had on dark wash pants; bright red heels matching heels and dark blue jacket, her coat was lying beside her with her red purse.

"My name is Amadora, `Amy for short we need to have a talk in private."

"I don't think so, whatever you have to day to me you can say to my teammates," he dared her. Their eyes met and she stared at him before making her decision.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Can we Please go somewhere else to talk," `Amy implored.

"No, tell me what's so important that you're in the locker room."

"Fine you asked for it. I'm pregnant and it's yours…" He cut in quickly "your fucking lying," he whispering. "YOU'RE A FUCKING LIER!" he screamed at her.

"Fine, obviously I'm the Virgin Mary and you and your sperm had nothing to do with it," she throw back at him.

"Well it's a little unbelievable," he yelled.

"Yeah you having sex with a random girl is very unbelievable. Oh wait let me think about this for a second… ohhh wait no I forgot you're a man whore. So I guess it very well could be possible," that statement was full of sarcasm.

"I believe the night you got me pregnant, you played against the Capitals scored the only goal. Letang over there invite my friends and I out with you guys. Then you and I left where you fucked me and left before the night was even over," that last bit she screamed at him. Breathing deeply to calm herself, she waited for his reply.

"I still don't believe your baby is mine, sorry love but its to unbelievable to me, I never forget to use a condom ever."

"Well fuck all hail the saint that is Sidney fuckin' Crosby, the Golden Boy of Canada, the face of the NHL mister infallible," she yelled towards him. "This is pointless I'm going to get a DNA test when the baby's born and then I'm going to shove your face into it."

"Why wait lets do it now," he said with a smirk. "What don't want to be caught before you get my money?"

"Fuck sakes I don't need your money and the reason I why I don't want to do that is because it scares me, I don't want to hurt my baby."

"Your full of it," was all he said.

"God damn fine lets go right now, get this over with so I can be right as I usually am and you can feel like a dirt bag."

"Wait, what?"

"Come on lets go get a DNA test," She said collecting her purse and coat.

"Alright guys time for practice, let's go," yelled out the coach.

"We aren't done with this conversation," `Amy told him. "I'll be watching you from the stands… don't choke lover boy," smiling she walked out of the locker room.


	3. The Test

`Amy sat down in the stands behind the penguins bench, she took a deep breathe too calm herself. That went horrible. She come here to do the right thing and then got shit for it, fuck him. Taking a deep breath and looking `Amy was trying to decide what to do next, payback. What to do what to do, `Amy was thinking of ways to make Sidney's life miserable or at least throw him off his game. The best thing she could think of at the time was to steal his phone and get his mom's number and use that leverage against him. She just wanted him to listen to her. He doesn't even know what she was going through, it seemed like he only care for himself. What happened to the guy everyone said was great and cared for everyone? After think about it for a few minutes she realized he put her into the slut category and that didn't suit her at all. She was going to fix that and when she did he'd feel like an asshole. Hmmm maybe Marc would help, that would be a good way to get his attention, and Marc seemed nice. Getting her cell out of her back she called the OB to get that test he wanted to do since Sidney didn't believe her. The appointment was made for today at 4:30 and this would be settled, well in about five days because that's how long it takes to get the results, but `Amy would still be right. Putting her cell away she reaching into her back she pulled out a textbook, she just decided that the class she was going to have a quiz next week. She looked up from her textbook for a minute and thought about what went down for a moment, and realize maybe he just needs time to get used to the idea of being a father. Yeah that's a good thought a safe thought, looking back down at the textbook she started to come up with questions.

He looked up into the stands to see, what's her name again...? Oh yeah `Amy, she was watching the practice with little interest. Wait did she just… well fuck she took out a book and was now reading, nobody every reads here. Who does she think she is? He became pissed off this girl was not going to be easy to handle, she didn't even back down when he asked her for a DNA test, what the fuck is up with that.

"Crosby, pay attention, let's go," hit coach yelled at him.

This problem will have to be fixed later, can't let it interfere with the game that would be stupid.

The team headed to the locker room to get cleaned up, everyone was anxious they all knew that another fight was about to happen. The mood in the locker room was somber, they team filled in Coach Bylsma about what happened and he too was curious about what would happen next.

Everyone watched as `Amy walked into the locker room and took a seat next to Fleury and look down at her lap where her hands were clasped. Taking a few noticeable breaths she looked up she saw that everyone was looking at her everyone but Sidney who wasn't out of the shower yet. She turned to Marc and said, "I could really use an ally do you think that maybe, you could help me out. Please?"

He looked her up and down before saying "I'm not sure I can. I've known Sid a lot longer than you and well you could just be after his money."

"This again I think I may need to show ya'll my paycheck because I don't need anyone's help in that area, I am just trying to the right thing for my baby. No one seems to realize this, everyone in this room is extremely jaded I'm finding out." `Amy paused before looking at everyone a adding "not that I don't blame anyone of you because I saw the fan club outside and those girls were pushing the kids out of there way to get to you. Which by the way was is a real dick move or is it bitch because they don't have dicks. Either way those kids just wanted to meet their hero's and I noticed a few of you guys overlooking them for those uhh ladies. So actually who really is at fault here, hmm?"

That got all of the guys in the room thinking. What this random girl was saying was true, and they all felt like shit for it. They also then realized that maybe they should give this `Amy a chance, she hasn't done anything worth not believing just yet.

"Now all I'm asking for is a chance to prove myself. Please," she made this request while looking at them all. "This is going to be the last time I ask because I won't beg, I'm doing this with or with out your help," there was finality in that last comment one that anyone could tell was true.

"Now where is he," giving everyone a small smile she looked at them expectantly.

"Shower," someone said but `Amy didn't catch who.

"Okay thanks." Getting up she moved to go towards the shower to talk to Sidney, when Marc grasped her arm as she walked past him.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt if you lying I will ruin you do you understand me?"

`Amy nodded her head to show him she understood and gave him a shy smile before resuming her path to the showers.

Just as `Amy shut the door and walked into the shower room, Sid stepped out of the stall and she remembered why that night happened.

He had a towel wrapped around his waist and there was water droplets rolling down his skin, which had a golden tint to it. His black hair is wet and falling into his eyes that gave him a sexy boyish look. `Amy wanted to take that towel off of him and show him what he missed when he took off before she woke up that one night. That one night now she was pissed at him all over again how dare he look sexy coming out of the shower when she's mad at him. He must have caught her staring at him because he now had an obnoxious smirk on his face, the asshole.

"So you need to get dressed we have an appointment at 4:30, for that DNA test apparently there's a new test that is non-invasive. Besides I don't want to have to deal with you saying it's not yours for the next few months and this will end it."

He just stared at me for a while and that smirk slowly fell from his face, much to my satisfaction. He collected himself before saying "wow that was quick," he said that more to himself than to `Amy. Maybe she isn't lying this doesn't seem like she is and this just to efficient, she didn't fight the thought of a DNA test just when it would happen.

"Uhh okay, so when will the results come in?"

"They said about five business days." They were both quite for a bit, thinking about the enormity of the test later that day.

"Umm well I'm going to leave so you can get dressed, here's the address to the clinic and if you want you can bring a uh wingman if you will. But right now I'm hungry and when the beast calls to these days I have to feed it." She gave him a one last look before heading towards the door. "Please don't be late I do have other things to do today like make up a quiz and do some research I don't need to put that stuff off."

"You know you're a bitch right?" He looked angry now.

"No I'm not a bitch, I have a job that isn't playing a game one that if I don't give them results fast I lose my job to someone else," her anger finally showing in her voice.

"Ahh look the ice queen finally gets angry, are we a little resentful that I finally got you to feel emotion," he smiled smugly.

"I can't wait to wipe that smile off your face and when I do I will do a 'I'm the winner dance and you're a loser dance' everywhere in front of anyone and where. Get ready because you're about to have to grow and face the facts. You're going to be a FATHER!"

With that last statement `Amy walk out towards the door and pulled it open, where she found all of the Penguins listening in at the door. They all looked guilty. `Amy gave them a weak smile and kept walking all the way to her car. When she got in she pressed her head against the steering wheel and cried. She cried because he really hurt her with what he said, she cried for the baby that he did care about and finally she cried because she felt so alone. Having Beth and Aidan weren't enough in this situation.

***Later that day***

The clinic felt cold and unyielding, there were so many people in here that just had nothing and they were trying to just live. This made `Amy's problems seem obsolete and yet here she was wait for Sidney to get her to take a DNA test that she knew was going to say that he was the father. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice when Sidney walked in with Marc or even when they sat down next her. Only when Sidney's leg brushed against hers did she look up and see them.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here. Hi Marc," she gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, it will show I'm not he father I promise you that." He gave her a pitying look before adding on "I mean your only making a fool of your self."

"Hey that was uncalled for," Marc told him.

The look she gave him said it all, that he was the biggest asshole douche-bag around and she wouldn't mind if he jumped off a bridge. She looked away, trying to control her anger and contempt before she said, "I will make a bet with you, if the DNA test comes back and you're not the father you can oh I don't know come by my work and ruin me for all I care, be creative on you end of the bet. But if you are the father, I want you to truly be a father to our child and also I want you to have a say in how I decorate the baby's room and all that fun stuff. Sound like an even bet?"

He thought about it for a few minutes, this is a good bet at least for him it was a bit weighted in his favor but otherwise pretty fair. But was he willing to take the risk he did sleep with her three months ago and from what she said that's about how far along she is. Giving her a searching look he said, "Yeah I'll take that bet, Marc you're the witness and you get to make sure no one renegades on it."

"Fine it's settles then," was all she said.

They all sat in silence think about the bet and the baby. The poor baby was the reason for all of this and it wasn't even its fault. The waiting room door opened and they called for `Amy and Sidney. All three of them walked to the door and down a whitewashed hallway to the examination room. It didn't take long for the doctor to come in and explain that while pregnant the mother's blood has both her DNA and the babies. There was almost no risk to this while the other way to get the DNA of the baby poses the risk of a miscarriage.

The doctor asked `Amy to roll up her sleeve and tied a rubber thing to her arm. Lately she couldn't look at blood without throwing up so she closed her eyes and looked away. Marc cam and sat by her and held her hand and murmured to her that everything was going to be all right. When she was done the doctor moved to Sid and she looked away again the blood was making her very queasy.

When everything was all said and done the doctor said the blood test would be sent via email to them and if they had any questions to call him and he took his leave.

"Well I guess I'll see you in five days," `Amy said walking towards the door. She turned back to say, "where do you want to meet to look at them."

"Wait, what?"

"Well I thought we could look at them together, so that way we could discuss the results and the end of bet," she said a little to innocently.

"Uhh how about back at the rink," Marc inquired. "I mean it's kinda neutral ground, it's in the center of town so we can all get food afterwards and it has WIFI."

"That sounds like a good idea, so we're agreed the rink it is." She looked at both of them before saying "well I have to go I have work to do, it was nice seeing you gentleman today."

****Five days later****

Sitting down in the one of the benches in the locker room they pulled up the test results. They both took a deep breath and look at the DNA test and saw without a doubt that Sidney was indeed the father…


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

The calm before the storm 4…

They both just stared at the computer and in silence stretched on neither of them moving. `Amy was just waiting to hear what Sidney had to say, she already knew what the results were going to say, but Sidney was in denial.

He was still in denial; he just kept looking and rereading the results. His mind was blank. Little by little he started to think about what this meant how he was going to handle this situation. Can he hide the fact he impregnated some one? Should he tell his parents? How am I supposed to be a father? These questions kept racing through his mind and a few other questions went around his mind also. He shifted in his seat trying rather hoping that by doing this the answer to his questions would become clear to him. He put his head into his hand and to block out everything around him, he stayed like that for a while just thinking about that night and what was going through his head that he would forget to wear a condom. He felt like such a fuckin' idiot. Running his hands through his hair a few times, to try and clear his mind and say something to her.

Running his hand through his hair he suddenly looked up at her and said, "so umm what do we do now?" He stood up after he said that and started pacing back and forth.

"Well I would like for you to come shopping with me... I know that I'm only three month along but I prefer to get everything together now while I can move without waddling." She smiled a little bit when she said that, even though she was upset about the situation she was still happy. If a little bit discouraged because the father of her child had been acting like one himself.

"Okay we'll do that, but I have practice soon, so if you don't mind I'm going to get ready and I'll text you when I'm done."

"Yeah that's a good plan and all but I still don't have your number. So can I get yours or what," `Amy gave him a small smile.

"Oh yeah here is it."

"Thanks."

"Text me after your practice, bye."

`Amy walked out of the locker room and down the hall with her head low in disappointment. She was walking past the girlfriend and wife's lounge when she walked into what felt like a brick wall, she felt herself falling backwards until strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Her eyes were closed because of how scared she was about hurting the baby.

"Hey it's okay you can open your eyes, your okay," the voice of the man who caught her said.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the man who saved her.

"Well hey there, aren't you the girl who came into the locker room and yelled at our favorite Captain."

"Uhh yeah that's me," she gave him a smile then said, "so are you going to let go of me."

"Well if I do that you'll fall to the ground and we'll be right where we started," he said on a laugh.

"Fair point, so will you instead of just letting go of me will you help me stand and then let me go."

"Well I'll help you stand but I might not let you go."

"So Jordan right," he nodded to tell her she was right, "you are aware that I'm pregnant with your Captains baby, right."

"Yea, but you look like you need a friend, so here I am your new friend."

"Well new friend don't you think you might piss off your old friend and Captain…"

He looked at her for a second before saying, "fair point so just friends then."

"Okay sounds good now stand me up," smiling at his antics when he dipped her lower before pulling her back into the standing position.

"Wow, no wonder girls like you, you charmer," there was a bit of sarcasm but mostly she was laughing. Laughing for the first time in what felt like months, but in reality it had only been a week, since she told Sidney.

He gave her that crooked smile before glancing down and saying, "so can I get your number so we can hang and I can make you laugh some more?"

"Hmm since you made an enticing offer to make me laugh I guess I could give you my number."

"Oh why thank you i guess I could give you mine too," he said laughing.

"Okay well bye I have to go get grade paper and go shopping for baby stuff."

"Call me if you need anything," he pulled her towards him and looked in to her eyes before repeating "anything."

He then walked towards the locker room and disappeared and she turned around and walked out of Consol with a smile on her face.

After she left he sat back down and trying to think but his mind was all over the place. He stood up and started to pace he barely noticed when Jordan Staal walked into the locker room. Staalzy walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Sid, you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you!" He screamed before punching the wall in front of him.

He was about to draw back and hit the wall again but Staalzy pulled him away and put him in a headlock until he calmed down.

"Tell me what's going on, right now. Why is the Captain of the team, mister I never lose my temper, going off like that?"

"How the hell would you feel if some girl you had sex with a girl you don't even want to remember found you and told you she was pregnant and you are the father," by the end he was yelling.

"Shit happens and yeah your right I would probably freak out but this is no way to take out your anger. You're the Captain; try to focus on the game and not what's happening around you." He paused for a second before saying, "she told you because she wants you in her child's life so help her out, it's not like you have to marry her."

Sidney calmed down enough to start putting on his gear. When he was done he headed out onto the ice, this was the one place where he always felt at home. It gave him time to think about what to do next.

`Amy was out at a baby store when she received a text;

Text: baby daddy

So are we still going shopping?

Reply:

Yea I'm already out.

Text: baby daddy

Where are you?

Reply:

Here's the address, see you soon.

They spent the rest of the day picking out cribs, toys, clothes, and changing tables. The only difference between today and any other time they met was there was no fighting, hardly any talking other than 'do you like this and what's the price of that?'

Even though they didn't talk about the situation that they were in exactly they did talk about the baby even if it was brief. When they got done shopping they headed to `Amy's SUV, she turned to him, waiting for him to finish putting everything into the SUV. He looked at her and he could tell she had a question so he waited for her to ask it.

"Can you help me put this stuff together, please," she implored.

"Yea I guess I could do that, I'll bring some of the guys to help out."

"Thank you!" She was smiling now "When can you come by?"

He looked at her for a few moments. She was pretty when she smiled not drop dead gorgeous or anything like that but pretty. When she's happy her eyes lit up and her smile could light a room.

Looking away from her for a few minutes he then said, "we'll come by tomorrow, can I get your address."

"Yeah here it is. Thank you so much, Aidan is away right now I need help, well help from of the variety male." She had a grin on her face "that kind of don't make sense but I think you get the picture."

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow," he was smirking when he said that and gave her a knowing look.

****Next day****

`Amy was cleaning up her house well actually the house she shared with her two best friends. Beth was helping with the clean up and Aidan was away working on geology stuff, stuff that `Amy should have been working on. But because of the situation now `Amy is stuck analyzing all of the data and teaching his classes along with her own. It bothered her a little bit that he got to have all of the fun but what she did know was she was going to get him back, with diaper duty. She laughed at her revenge and kept cleaning.

"Hey so I'm going to head out gotta get to work," Beth called up to me.

"Ahh can you please stay I need to have some girl support. Please, please."

"Girl, I can't stay I have work," she looked at `Amy before saying, "Uhhgh don't give me that look please don't."

"I really need some support please."

"Listen I have to go in for a little while how about I come home early instead, sound fair. I just have to pick up some papers and give an hour lecture and I'll be back, kay?"

"Yeah I guess that sounds fair."

Beth left and `Amy was left alone for the time being. She decided she was going to relax because she knew chaos was going to become her friend in a little while. She flipped on the TV and waited.

A knock sounded on the door and she got up a bit excited to see some of the baby's room completed. She decided that she was going to ask them if it would paint the walls. She decide on light green walls one of the walls would be light brown to accent the room, in her opinion it was good for a boy or a girl. `Amy got up and walked over to the door and opened it. She saw Sidney, Jordan, Kris and Marc-Andre, she smiled at them, "hey guys thanks for coming over and helping me out."

"Yeah no worries," Marc told her.

"Hey so I was wondering if you guys could paint the room, I just decided on the color a few days ago and I just want the room completely done. I know I'm asking a lot but I would really appreciate it."

"Yeah, that's fine what colors did you choose?" Jordan asked her.

"A pale Green for most of the walls and a light brown as an accent wall I think it will make the room happy. I can change it after the baby's a little bit older, but for now I like the colors, they brighten up the room."

"That sounds nice and I think you made a great choice in color, so show us to the room and we'll get started." Jordan told her with a gentle smile that made her smile back at him. To anyone that didn't know that they were just friends they would assume that they are lovers of moving towards that. At this point Sidney hadn't said anything to her and that made her nervous.

"Okay the rooms is the first one on the left, the baby furniture is still in the SUV I couldn't lift it, well actually I'm not allowed to life it."

She lead Marc and Kris to her SUV and they got everything out of the car and moved it up to the house while Sidney and Jordan went up to start painting.

They got to work she watch some of the guys partially assemble the furniture it made her feel useless. She wasn't used to not doing anything, being idle was not one of her strong points. She pulled out her bag and started grading papers, the quiz she gave her classes earlier that week. About half through grading she got up to get herself water. She walked back to her chair to finish grading but before she could sit down the doorbell rang, so she went to answer it. 

"Hi little girl, I'm looking for Sidney he said he would be here today," she said with a nasty smile. She was tall with brown hair and probably the fakes pair of boobs `Amy had ever seen. Her eyes were ice cold blue and they stared at her like she nothing more than an inconvenience one that need to get out of her way. She spoke in a girly high-pitched tone one that made her seem childlike except for her ice the showed how mean she truly was.

"Uh yeah he's helping me with the baby's room I'll go get him for you," `Amy made to turn and get him but the woman grabbed her arm and turned her back towards her.

"Listen here you little bitch. He's mine and I will not have you ruin what we have together. Your just a little whore that no one likes most especially Sidney, you may be pregnant with his brat but you will always be the tramp he slept with I on the other hand will always be with him. Got it?" She looked at `Amy and her grasp on `Amy's arm tightened and it hurt a lot. She had wicked long nails and she used them like talons. "Go get MY man, for me now little whore."

She let `Amy go and took a step into the room with a smug look on her face a knowing one she had one the first battle. `Amy went up stairs and found Sidney "You have visitor I don't know her name." `Amy was rubbing her arm she could tell it was bleeding but she said nothing continued to stare at the room, they must have just finished it. The room was beautiful; they had done a great job on it.

"Thank you," she said finally before Sidney left to down stairs, "this room is amazing just like how I envisioned it."

"Yeah no problem," Sidney said before going downstairs.

"Hey what's wrong," Jordan asked.

She turned to him and smiled, "nothing at all I'm just tired pregnant women's prerogative, yea know."

"Yeah okay," Jordan told her.

"So lets get some food, I'll make everyone some pasta."

They made there way down stairs and `Amy told everyone even the older woman she would make them pasta.

"Why are you here?" Sidney asked harshly.

"Baby I missed you," She cooed.

"Emily, you're not helping me right now," he stressed to her.

"But honey we're dating and she's having your baby we should learn to get along with each other. I'm not leaving any time soon," she stated sweetly.

"Yeah your right okay baby keep her company," he kissed her and then went to go hang with boys.

She smiled to herself, he is so gullible sometimes, time to ruin her self-esteem, Emily decide to make it her mission.

After everyone finished eating and got back to work the boys went up stairs to finish the room they took all of the furniture parts upstairs.

"So we meet again little whore and now it's just you and me," she said with nasty smile. "So where were we, oh yeah bitch he's mine and you are going to rue the day you every got pregnant, just thought I'd give you a warning doll."

"Yeah you're just like so sweet and I can tell 'cause you gave me a… A warning," the sarcasm was oozing off of `Amy's words. "You don't scare me, and you never will."

"Yeah you want to bet how about I push you down some steps and make you lose that brat of yours. Hmm that sound nice like a good plan maybe, yeah you know what that is a great plan. Watch your step little whore 'cause I'm comin after you." Her eyes turned ice cold and there was pure hatred there.

"Sidney honey," She yelled up to him while looking at `Amy, "I'm leaving."

He came down the stairs and pulled her into his arms. She must have said something because soon he was asking her what was wrong. `Amy heard her say "That woman over there, she said horrible things to me then she hit me. I'm so scared." `Amy's mouth just dropped she did not just go there ohh the Bitch.

"It's okay honey she won't do that ever again, I'll make sure of it." He looked down at her and smiled "I promise," he repeated. They went on holding each other for a while, that was when `Amy noticed the smug smile Emily was giving her. Oh hell naw that bitch did not go there again `Amy was furious now.

"Hey honey how about you meet me at the house and I'll take you our tonight."

"Okay, you're the best Sidney," she said so sweetly it made `Amy sick.

She left the room almost skipping in her happiness. As soon as she left the house the silence filled with tension. "Who the hell do you think you are," his tone was dangerous one that broached no argument. "That's the person I'm with right now and if you want my help at all with your kid then your going to have to except that. By the way you ever hit her again then we're going to press charges on you and take that kid away from you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." The last part he yelled at her.

All of the guys listen to were listening to him yell at `Amy and they could tell she was trembling.

"Get Out Of My House. Right Now!" she said shaking now with the force of her anger. "How dare you even think something like that, you know what I don't need your help at all go back to your bimbo I'll let you know when I have MY baby."

She turned and walked away from him but not before saying "call me when you stop acting like Sid the Kid."

`Amy walked past the guys and said "you guys are always welcome here and feel free to stay, I'll be waiting for the 2 year old to go back to his play-thing, I mean that is what they call woman like her right." She gave them a bitter smile before walking up the stairs.

The room was very quite; no one moved for a few moments, they were all in shock of what just happened.

"I guess it's time to go," Sidney said walking to the door.

"Actually," Kris said "it's time for you to leave and the rest of to finish the baby's room." He walked upstairs; Jordan nodded his agreement and followed him upstairs.

"Sorry Sid but I agree with them, see you later," Marc looked at him with pity then left him too.

"Well fuck all of you," he muttered more to himself then anyone else and then he walked out of the house.


	5. What Doesn't Kill me Makes me Stronger

`Amy Spent a few moments just breathing in her bedroom trying to figure out how everything went from being okay between Sid and her to there almost being a figurative blood bath. She was wondering how she could be so stupid, why would she ever think that things would ever be okay between her and Sid. She slowly slid down the wall she was leaning against and curled up against it. Wrapping her arms around herself to try and control her emotions but she really succeed in doing was making herself cry. She started rocking herself back and forth but it did nothing to comfort her. All of the crying was making her feel sick and tired. `Amy felt arms come around her and press her face into this persons neck and continued to cry. This person was rubbing her back in very soothing manner and he kept telling her over and over again that 'everything was going to be okay' and 'don't worry'.

`Amy finally calmed down enough to where she wasn't crying hysterically anymore rather there was just silent tears flowing. She wiped her eyes on whoever's shirt she was already using as a tissue before looking up. It was Jordan. He gave her a sad smile and continued to rub her back, and she leaned comfortable into his chest.

A little while later when `Amy had fuller regained control of herself she asked, "Why are you still here, thought you guys would have left with him." She said that last word venomously. His arms tightened around her before saying.

"None of us left," he paused before saying, "well Sid left but everyone else stayed to finish the baby's room." He looked into her eyes trying to show her what he was having problems expressing. "None of us like that girl he's with, and he was way out of line."

`Amy looked at him and smiled "thank you for staying and for yelling at the dumb ass." That was lame she's going to have to come with another nickname for him. "Can you help me up I have to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah sure," he smiled at her and helped her up and smiled up to him, though she had lean pretty far back to even see his face. That made her laugh, "hey, why are laughing."

"We look so ridiculous you're huge," he continued.

He laughed, "yeah I know."

"I didn't mean it that way, your such an ass."

"Mmhmm yeah, you know you want me," he was smirking and she wanted to Gibb slap him.

"Yeah okay," she said heading towards the bathroom.

`Amy came out of the bathroom and made her way over to Jordan who was looking at some of the pictures she had on her nightstand. She lightly tapped him on that shoulder, "hey can I see the baby's room?'

"I mean it is your house, so I guess you can."

"Don't be stupid I was really asking if it was all set up."

"Yeah it is all the guys put the finishing touches on it while we were in here."

The made their way to the baby's room and when she walked in, she was speechless. She leaned against Jordan and took in the room it was beautiful. She walked in and ran her hands over the newly put together room.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much." She made circles around the room and a happy bliss, at least for the moment.

"Did they Marc and Kris leave, I want to thank them."

"Yeah I think they went downstairs, they wanted to give you time to relax."

The walked out of the room and down the stairs and into the living room where Marc and Kris were hanging out, `Amy looked at her chair and saw Beth there. `Amy felt like she was going to cry again.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?"

`Amy let everything that happened earlier spill out even showed everyone the marks on her arms that the bitch left. She started crying again and Jordan drew her into his arms, to comfort her. "Umm well I didn't come down here to cry all over Jordan… again but to thank you guys for doing it for me and to invite you to dinner tonight and of course who ever your dating is more than welcome to come. To tell you the truth I would really appreciate it if you guys would stay for dinner, keep my mind off of everything that has happened." She paused for a minute before saying, "wow that was extremely long winded huh."

No one spoke for a minute. Kris gave her a cheeky smile, "hell I never turn down a free dinner."

"I'll call my girlfriend I'm sure she'd enjoy dinner and I already know you can cook so we're all good," Marc gave her gentle smile.

"Well I guess I'll go to the market and get some food for us."

"Do you think we should make skirt steak? I'm really craving it for some reason," `Amy grinned at everyone when she said this. There was a unanimous agreement to the idea.

Beth left, there was a bit of an awkward silence before `Amy said, "well I have to grade papers and I think there might be a football game on today, you it being Sunday so lets but it on a relax for a bit."

They all looked at her like she was crazy, but she just ignored them and got to work. They flipped on the tv and started watching the game while waiting for Beth to get back to the house.

Everyone looked up when Beth walked back into the room with a bunch of groceries.

"Hey guys, I'm back and some pulled in behind me so I' guessing the gangs all here."

Marc got up and walked towards the door to greet his girlfriend, `Amy saw how happy they were and got a little jealous. They walked back into the room holding hands and he pulled his girlfriend onto the chair he was sitting on. "`Amy this is my girlfriend Vero, Vero this is `Amy."

"Hi it's nice to meet you," Vero said with what looked like a sincere smile.

"Nice to meet you to," `Amy replied with a smile of her own.

"I hear you stole my fiancé to put a baby's room together, may I see it," she said with a gentle smile. She must have sensed the tension otherwise Marc told her everything that had happened earlier. Either way `Amy liked her, "Sure come on lets go"

They walked up the stairs to the baby's room, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it would be more beautiful if the baby's father wasn't acting like the biggest ass in history… oh wait I think he does have the biggest ass in history."

Vero laughed, "that was a good one, I can tell we'll be good friends." She paused for a moment before saying "It was really shitty what the bitch did to you, and that Sid didn't believe you. I just wanted you to know that I'm on you side."

"Thanks."

Beth called up to them, "Hey it's dinner time get you lazy ass down here."

"Yeah I think that was towards me and not you," `Amy said with a smirk.

"Hey why don't you chill the fuck out, your such a God damn pain in the ass."

They walked down the stairs and met Beth there "Hey Beth this is Vero, Vero my best friend and partner in crime Beth."

Vero was laughing at that last bit, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah same here," Beth said grinning.

The rest of the night went by without drama, which `Amy was happy about that. "Thank all of you for coming by and for helping me with the baby's room, well actually doing it all by yourself I did nothing."

Beth called out "bye" from her bedroom she had a lot of grading to do so she went up the stairs quickly.

"Yeah it was no worries," Kris told her with a happy smile. "By the way don't be surprised if I come by for dinner sometime soon like tomorrow."

Giving a throaty laugh `Amy said, "Well I'll be waiting here and this time you bring the food and I'll cook it or Beth,"

"Okay bye," he leaned in and gave her a kiss before walking out the door.

"Please call me if you need anything, anything," Jordan was trying to stress how much he wanted to help her. "I know you don't know me buti can tell your overwhelmed and my mom would kill me if she thought I didn't help a girl, woman who needed it. So please call me."

"I will I promise. Oh and by the way I've decided to call you squatch like Sasquatch, because your freaking huge and yea I know the joke you can make, but I think it works for you. I put you in my phone as that." `Amy was grinning by the end of that.

He gave her a crooked smile before saying; "I guess I have to give into you, okay I'll see you tomorrow for dinner." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. "Bye."

Both Vero and Marc gave `Amy hugs, "call us if you need anything, we're always here to help."

"Okay bye."

They left and `Amy went up to Beth's room to hang with her for a while. She was grading papers and watching NCIS, good combination.

"So the Jordan's hot and he was all over you."

"I'm pregnant with his captains kid, why would he like me," she said a bit self-conscious of herself.

"Hey honey, he has the hots for you and if I were you I'd jump on it," She said with a wicked grin.

"Okay on that note I'm going to bed," `Amy got up to leave the room but not before saying, "really."

"Yes really, go to bed I have work to do and your distracting."

"Okay night Beth." `Amy walked down the hall to her room and thought about what her friend said. Before falling into a fitful sleep.


	6. What to do, what to do?

Sidney woke up the next morning with a headache and something sharp digging into his side. He understood the headache considering he fucked up really badly yesterday with `Amy and his teammates. The sharp things digging into his side is what's really troubling him, they were a to damn close to an important part of his body. That was when he remembered Emily stayed over and the sharp points made sense. Sidney extracted himself from her talons and walked naked to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door he walked to the sink, looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit, bags under his eyes and he knew why he looked exhausted, besides the obvious. He yelled at a pregnant woman, not just any pregnant woman but the one who was carrying his child. He put his hands on the sink; his head hangs in defeat, slamming his hand on the sink in anger at the situation. One that she wasn't alone in making, he was angry because his friends aren't on his side when he needed them most.

He sat back against the wall opposite of the sink brought his knees close to his face and wrapped his arms around his legs then placed his head on his arms. He just kept think this was bad timing and he wished he never saw her or decided to cheat on Emily. She's says it okay, that she doesn't really care but how could she not. He hardly lets him out of her sites now it was getting ridicules. He ran his hands through his hair then he placed them behind his neck, he needs this next road trip to come faster because he was going crazy with her around. He thought about it for a second, then realized she would probably try and go on the next road trip with him. He had to come up with some plan so she couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't like to be with her, she was great in bed but right now she was smothering him. Maybe he could talk to Dan about saying at least to her that this was a team trip only, so he could have some piece and quite.

He got up off the floor and moved towards the cupboard where he kept the towels; he grabbed one and placed it on the hook by the shower. He turned the water on hot and waited for it to heat up. He heard a sharp knock on the door but ignored it. He didn't need her talons digging into his back while he was showering.

"Sidney honey, let me in I want to shower too," she pouted.

He just pretended not to hear her, this was not what he needed right now. He needed to get to the rink and just skate off this energy and he needed to think, the rink was the perfect place for that. When he was a kid the rink was the place he went to think and pull his thoughts together.

"Sidney baby, I need you please come out of there," she cooed to him.

'Fuck,' she was never going to leave him alone until she got what she wanted. He turned off the water, moved to the door and hesitated before opening the door. She launched herself at him and he moved her way from the bathroom. Pushed her hard up against the wall kissed her but he wasn't really into it. He moved them towards the bed; there really wasn't a need to get another girl knocked up. They were both naked already so there was very little pretense just a down and dirty fucking. He slides his hand down her body to see how ready she is for him. He slid two fingers into her while strumming his thumb against her clit before being assured he wouldn't hurt her, before pulling his hand back. He slid his hand back up her to her boobs where he molded them and scraped his fingers across her nipples before reaching into his side table and grabbing a condom. He quickly put it on and thrusted forward hard. She moaned and dug her nails into his back, "fuck take your nails out of my back!"

"But baby I can't help it when you make me crazy like this," he growled and thrusted forward again.

She ran her fingers through his hair and her other down his back to his ass where she grabbed to urge him to go faster.

He just really wanted to shower and go to the rink; he really needed to hurry this up. Is hand slides between their bodies where he flicks his finger back and forth over her center, within seconds she panting and thrusting her hip hard into his.

"Yes baby, harder," she moans out while thrusting her hips into his while he was thrusting forward. Her hands move to his back where they dug into his skin while she moaned her release. He moved his hips shot forward hard three more times before he came and sagged against her.

Sidney rolled off her and went to the bathroom again, locking the door he turned the shower on hot and stepped in. He let the hot water roll down his beat up shoulders and clean away the blood her nails drew from his back. The hot water burned but felt good rolling down his skin; he grabbed the soap off the built-in shelf and rubbed it over all over his body. The suds burned as it crossed over the nail marks on his back he hissed out almost immediately.

"Fuck, I told her not to dig her nails into my back, fucking hurts like a bitch."

He cursed her and her damn fake nails. He stayed under the spray of the hot water for a long time before getting out. The room was full of steam when he stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Wrapping his towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom into his room and directly to his dresser. Pulled boxer-briefs, sweats and a t-shirt put them on without looking at Emily grabbed his phone before heading out of the room.

"Sid baby, where are you going?"

"Out," he said mysteriously.

"Can I come with you?"

"If I wanted you to come out with me I would have asked you," he said harshly.

"But baby," she started to say but he quickly cut in, "no, your not coming with me and I don't want you here when I get home. Yes we're dating but you don't need to be here every fucking minute of the day following me around. I'll call you, I promise." He looked angry but in his eye there was compassion for the situation at hand. He turned and walked out of the room to his garage where he got into his SUV and drove to Consol to escape reality for a while.

`Amy was in her lab setting up for her class later today when she heard a knock. She turned towards the door and saw Jordan leaning against the door-jam looking pretty damn hot. She stared at him for a few seconds he smile became a smirk and she quickly looked away and started putting out rock kits again.

"So are you going to stand there like your hot shit or are you going to help out," she called over her shoulder. She smirked a little to herself maybe she thought to he could stay and teach for her, that's hysterical she thought to herself.

"So you need me and my sexy muscles," he gave her a knowing smile.

"Oh yeah you sexy beast, can you take off your shirt while you lift all of those heavy boxes over there?" She smiled prettily at him while batting her eyes at him.

"I knew you wanted my body I just didn't know how much," he gave her a cocky grin.

"And yet your shirts still on, you hunk a hunk burnin' love," she could barely keep a straight face when she said that.

He stood there for a second before saying, "well since you asked so nicely," he started pulling off his shirt…

"Ms. Blaine, I have a quick question before class starts?" one of her students asked not noticing the semi dressed hockey player.

"What is it Lizzy?" `Amy asker her with half smile.

"Well in what are we going to be doing in lab today?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Today is fossil day," `Amy replied quickly to her question.

"Cool. Can I stay in here until class starts maybe help out?"

"Yes of course, I haven't put the lab together yet, would you do it for me please. I have to run up to my office with my friend here and get him some money for my lunch."

"Of course I don't mind… Oh my god, your Jordan Staal," she turned to `Amy and said, "you know Jordan Staal?"

"Yes, he's one of my friends and he gets the honor of by me food today. Since he's a hockey player he probably knows the best places to get food." `Amy was laughing out loud at her statement, "no seriously I'm hungry, lets go up stairs so I can give you money for food."

He was laughing really hard by this point, "come on lets go upstairs so we can feed the little guy."

"Jordan I hate you, just thought I should tell you," `Amy said with a grin.

"Come on show me to your office," he said with a wicked grin.

"Lizzy thank you so much for butting the labs together I really need to get some food or at least give Jordan the money for my food. I'll be back down here in about 10 minutes."

"No problem Ms. Blaine," Lizzy replied back with a knowing look.

They walked out of the lab and headed towards her office silently, both using this time to think over what might happen next. They walked into her office Jordan stopped to take in the scene his room presented.

"NO fucking way! You're a Ranger fan, for fucks sakes who's your favorite player?"

"Brandon Dubinsky, your brother actually pretty much everyone on that team, I can never decide. I also think the rangers are the sexiest team out there." She knew what he would say to that, she laughed to herself but in reality she did think it was true.

He sputtered, "You have got to be fuckin' kidding me, I am way sexier then my brother. How the fuck did you end up sleeping with Sid in the first place?"

"Well I was drunk, well kind of but mostly I was lonely and he was there," she looked away from him.

"Uhh you danced with me," he said with a sad smile, "why didn't you come home with me?'

"Why didn't you follow me to the coach, why did you let me go?" She gave him a pointed look and then turned away quickly.

He was dumbfounded, he never thought of that, why hadn't he? But it made sense; he didn't realize the woman he lost that night by not following after her. "I should have," he said quietly. He looked at her, "I know now I should have but is it to late for us?"

"I'm having your friend and captain's baby, this is a very interesting and confusing situation." She looked at him and saw that he look really upset, "but I would say let's be friends for now and let things just happen. Who knows where it may lead." She looked up at him, which was an exercise in and of itself and said, "right now what I want is… food so here's some money and get me some food please." She tugged on her lips and gave him an innocent smile.

"Please," she pouted.

"Yeah I'll get you food, how about Italian?"

"Yes please."

He gave her a smile over his shoulder before walking out of her office.

`Amy kept asking herself if this was the right decision, but she was so confused. Her hormones and emotions were going crazy was she making the right decision with Jordan?

`Amy headed down to her lab to start class that very question looming in her mind while teaching. Apparently it got around that she new Jordan Staal and everyone is talking about it and no one is getting work done. `Amy noticed and decided to address the issue so her class won't stay after for too long.

"Everyone can I have your attention." She paused waiting for everyone to look at her. "Yes I know Jordan Staal and most of the Pittsburgh Penguins, we met when I went out with some friends. No I haven't slept with the whole team so don't think that I did because if you do a lot of those guys will be pissed at you. Jordan's one of my close friends and that's it now get back to work, I'm hungry and your getting in the way of a pregnant woman and her food."

The class was quite for a few moments but slowly they began to work. The man himself walked in with her food and she got really excited. The room got very quite when Jordan walked in and gave `Amy her food, "your highness your servant brings you your food," he gave her that crooked smile. He handed her, her food and gave the class a smile, the girls in the class sighed, they were all in lust with him. "Hey `Amy I wish I could stay and watch you teach but I've a video session with the team. So I'll send you a text later." He gave her his signature smile before telling her, "bye."

The class was silent for a no one knew what to say. `Amy broke the silence, "all right everyone get to work I want these labs on my desk by the end of class."

She started eating her food all the while think about Jordan, he was sweet but she knew he had dark side. He had a habit of drinking too much and having sex with a lot of woman. But for now he hasn't done anything to make her not trust him, so until he does fuck it give him a shot.


	7. Tall, Blonde and Sexy

Text: Jordan

Watcha doing?

Reply:

Grading watching the rangers game, why

Text: Jordan

Can I come over?

Reply:

Sure, what's up?

Text: Jordan

Don't worry about it; I'll bring you food

Reply:

You spoil me; now get your ass over here!

Text: Jordan

`Amy was wondering what was so important that he wanted to come over tonight. She got up from her comfy chair and went to find Beth, the walk to her best friends room was surprisingly tiring. She hadn't realized just how tired she was; she leaned against the wall just outside Beth's room to take a breath. `Amy also realized how excited she was that Jordan was coming over. She smiled to herself she felt like a teenager with him, taking a calming deep breath she stepped into Beth's room.

"hey girl," `Amy said to Beth.

"Heey, give me a sec I have to finish reading this essay."

`Amy moved towards the bed and lay back against fluffy pillows. `Amy looked around her friends room; it was very pink to say the least. Well actually it was just plain pink and very nauseating especially considering `Amy loved darker colors and sports this pink was just weird to her.

"So," she drawled out, "what's up?"

`Amy looked at Beth with a shy smile before saying, "Jordan texted me," her voice dropped off.

"No fucking way, tell me everything," she said excitedly

"Well he asked if he could come over," Beth squealed in excitement. "The best part is he's bring food to feed me and baby."

"Ahh he is just so cute and sexy, can he take his shirt off when I'm around please."

"I'll ask him,"' `Amy chuckled at Beth.

"Yesss, naw I'm joking you two need to have bonding time, I want you to get over Sidney and I think Jordan's just the guy to help you with that hurdle, you know him being so tall." She busted out laughing at her own joke, `Amy laughed at her laughing.

"So, I think we're just going to talk maybe watch a movie, maybe in my room so you can hang in the living room." `Amy was looking away when she said this.

"Uh huh watch a movie, do you remember what happened last time you watched a movie with a hockey player," she points at `Amy's stomach.

"Yeah well I don't have to worry about that now do I, but in reality I'm way to tired to even think about that."

"Hah, whatever," Beth gave her a knowing smile. "If you don't want him I'll take him."

"Back off he's my tall guy, he brings me food," she gave Beth a cheeky smile.

The doorbell ring effectively stopping the conversation in its track and they looked at each other before looking away. They both looked at each other then Beth grinned, "Aren't you going to open the door for mister tall, blonde and sexy?"

`Amy looked at her for a few moments before making her way from the room. "Don't say anything or I'll have to hurt you." `Amy gave Beth a cocky grin before heading towards the door again, "see you later," she said winking.

"Hah like your going to do anything with him."

"Your probably right," `Amy laughed.

`Amy walked back down the stairs and past her comfy chair which she missed, well no the papers on the table in front of it. She made it to the door and put her hand on the doorknob but hesitated. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, Jordan looked down at her and smiled. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He whispered, "don't you think we should take this inside its kind of cold out here."

"Mmm, I guess your right," she was sad when they stopped hug.

They moved inside of the house, he closed the door behind them before moving to the closet and putting his jacket in there. They looked at each other Jordan had a cocky smile on, he held up the bag he had in his hand. "So I have your food, today it's Mexican, hope you don't mind?"

"No that's fine," She said walking towards the stairs. "Well aren't you coming, Beth is going to be hang down here, so we are going to hang in my room tonight."

He glanced over her shoulder at him and gave him an innocent smile, "I hope you know we are just hanging out and eating the food you brought me?"

His expression was unreadable as he stared at her; she was definitely different from any other girl that he'd met before. "Yeah, okay," he mumbled to her still staring at her. He followed her up the stairs to her room, on the way he passed the baby's room and started to feel guilty that he was hear with his best friends baby mama. He kept thinking, does this make me a bad person? He kept thinking he shouldn't be here right now, but he kept moving forward towards her room. Sidney doesn't deserve her, he staying with that bitch when this woman is having his child; he isn't even making the effort. He promised himself that nothing to serious would happen tonight, she doesn't deserve to be a quick fuck; he wanted to wine and dine her without the wine. He looked around and notices that they were in her room, for a little person she had a pretty big bed. "So did you get a new bed, cause you knew I was comin' over."

"What can I say, I like big things."

"Ha good one," he smiled crookedly.

"Yea I know. So want join me on the bed and put on some TV."

"Sure lets eat and relax."

The both leaned against the headboard and got comfortable, Jordan channel flipped for a while before settling on Two and a Half Men. It was one of `Amy's favorite shows. They ate in silence, while watching TV `Amy looked up at him when they finished and asked him to turn the lights off before settling back against her pillows.

She moved so she was right up against him and rested her head against his shoulder and settled in.

He wasn't sure what to do next she was snuggled up against his side, he was at a loss. Normally he knew exactly what to do with a girl but this isn't any girl, she was special. Almost without thinking he wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer to his side and leaned back to finish watching TV.

`Amy was think about how comfortable this was, well how comfortable he was. She looked up at him and had this strong urge to kiss him. She moved on to her elbows looked into his eyes and just stared.

"What is it?" He asked her with a gentle smile.

Instead of answering him she leaned in and kissed him. She was nervous and when he didn't kiss her back and started to pull away. He quickly pulled her head back to his and started kissing her. It was heart wrenching and beautiful but as it began to deepen other thoughts started to intrude. His lips moved across her check to just behind her ear where he left a kiss and pulled away slightly to blow on it. She shuddered and leaned into him heavily, did it again and she moans softly in response. The make-out session got hotter after that, his hands slid up her shirt and went to chest her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, her fingers threaded into his hair and pulled him closer. She moved herself onto his lap so she could be comfortable and so he could have better access to him. At this point he was realizing this was moving to fast and though he didn't want to he had to pull away, he couldn't do this to her. He pulled away from her and moved his lips to just over her ear where he said, "we have to stop and you're not ready for this."

At first she didn't understand what he said just that he had stopped kissing her and she wanted him to continue. She took a few calming breaths before understanding what he said, she looked away from him embarrassed. This is when she noticed she was sitting on him and moved to get off him. He wrapped his arms around her making it she couldn't move off him, "hey I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just don't want you to do something you think you have to do."

She looked at him shyly and smiled before saying, "well in that case can I get off of you so I can lay down beside you."

"Well I guess that can happen," he gave her his signature smile it made him look so boyish.

She rested her head against his shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep. He was awake a little bit longer debating on whether or not to leave. He was so comfortable he decided that he was going to stay but he had to take some cloths off, to uncomfortable if didn't tonight would suck. He slowly untangled himself from `Amy and then stripped down to his boxers. He picked her up, placing her under the covers; he joined her and pulled her right up against him.

`Amy woke up the morning early because she felt sick, she carefully moved away from Jordan before running to the bathroom to throw up. After brushing her teeth she went back to her room to see if Jordan was up. He was still sleeping when she walked in; he looked like a little kid splayed out as he was on her bed. She grabbed her laptop and made her way down stairs to get some OJ and plays some computer games.

Getting comfortable on her chair she pulled up Pokémon on her laptop and started playing. The one thing `Amy forgot is she gets really into to game and yells at it. Before she new it she was telling her opponent to suck it and she heard someone laughing. She looked up and saw Jordan grinning at her like a child.

"This games intense don't judge me." She went back to her game when she felt his arms come around her and lift her up. He placed her on his lap and looked at what she was playing, he stared and started laughing again.

"I can't believe your playing Pokémon, this game is old school."

"Uh huh yea but it's on my laptop and it's the new version so I don't really care, never did for that matter."

They both got comfortable and relaxed, but it wasn't long before Jordan sighed and told her he had to go to practice. She looked up at him with sad eyes, she didn't want him to go this was the happiest she'd been for a while.

"I really don't want to leave you but u have to, it's my job," he told her solemnly.

"Yeah I know."

He stood up still holding her to him; solely slid her down to the floor letting her body hit every part of his. They stood looking at each other before he moved away from her and to the closet where he grabbed his jacket. "I'll text you later, okay," he gave her small smile.

He turned to the door and started to pull it open, "Jordan wait."

Her hand wrapped itself into his jacket and pulled him down to her and kissed him hard. She pulled away from him slowly, "now you can leave." She smiled at him "don't let the door hit in the ass as you walk out."

She collected her laptop and moved towards the stairs, "Bye Jordan see ya later."

He walked out of her door with a smile on his face today was going to be a good day he thought.

At the same time she decided that she wanted nap and made her way up stairs. She laid down on her and breathed in deep. She noticed that the bed smelt like him and she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	8. Oh Shit!

Two month had gone by since Jordan and `Amy started acting on their feeling, they weren't exactly in a relationship, or so `Amy kept telling herself. She was comfortable with him but she also felt guilty she never gave Sidney another chance after the baby room fiasco. That guilt had been weighing down her more recently because Christmas had just passed; it was a time for family and as much as she didn't want to admit it she wanted him there. `Amy was starting to show at this point, she was 5 and ½ months along but being so small the extra weight was having it's toll on her. She was always tired and getting up off of couches was starting to get harder. Which is what she was trying to do right now, `Amy was having lunch with Vero today and not telling her what was going on in her life was hard. Making her way into the restaurant `Amy hesitated this was it she knew she couldn't keep what was going on with Jordan a secret from Vero anymore. Taking a deep fortifying breath she walked towards the table they usually ate lunch at.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it, I got you an unsweetened ice tea is that okay?"

"Yeah great, so what up?"

"Ehh, nothing much what out to last nights game and they won but I think you know that."

"Yeah, I may not go but this is the one way that I can check up on Sid. Stupid right."

"No it's not"

The waitress came up to the table, "what can I get you guys to eat."

"I'll have a chicken caesar salad," Vero asked.

"I'll have the soup of the day and penne ala vodka, please," `Amy asked blushing a little bit. The waitress finished taking their order and left to take it to the back.

There was an awkward silence before `Amy broke it. "So I have a confession," she paused to make sure Vero was listening. "So I've been seeing someone," Vero smiled at her, "but your not going to like who I've been seeing."

"Just tell me straight I really want to know now."

"Well it's umm well," she hesitated second-guessing her decision to tell Vero.

"Tell me I promise not to get mad at you."

"Jordan," `Amy mumbled.

"What I didn't hear you?"

"Jordan," `Amy said rather loudly, some people looked at them.

"You've got be kidding me, Gronk really, you know you can't keep seeing him. What would Sidney think?"

"Well we've barely even talked since the fight at my house, other the random how's the baby via text. Why should I care what he thinks?"

"This is just a bad idea all around, tell me you don't feel a little guilty,'" `Amy looked away. "That's what I thought, how do you think Sid would feel if he found out? Jordan is one of his best friends and his teammate and you're the woman having his first child."

"That you guys know of."

"That's a low blow and you know it, you either need to tell Sid or break it off with Jordan and if you do the latter I suggest you tell Sid anyway."

"Way is it a bad thing that I have some happiness in my life, Jordan makes me laugh and feel safe. I don't have that with Sidney because he's off the bitchtress. So I'm to understand that he's allowed to be happy but I'm not that's fucked up."

"Look I'm not saying it's right and I know it sucks but it's the right thing to do. Maybe when the baby's born you can revisit this but you need to give him a chance."

"He's not giving me a chance I'm the girl who ruined his life by being pregnant like I did this all by myself."

At that moment the waitress brought them their food and a tense silence fell over them. The silence held until `Amy spoke, "I found out what I'm having today."

Vero looked up and at her waiting expectantly.

"I'm having a boy, I just hope he doesn't have Sid's laugh," `Amy said with a small smile.

Vero smiled but went back to eating she was still very angry at `Amy for doing this to Sid. But thinking about it a little bit longer it did make sense, she wanted to feel loved and she wasn't getting that from Sid. It wasn't right to be too harsh on her and this is an important day she can start picking out names. That thought made Vero smile but no matter what she had to tell Marc, maybe he could fix this mess.

"So have you thought about names yet for your baby?"

"I've always liked Kiernan and Aeran," she gave Vero a tentative smile. "Look I know I fucked up but it's hard right now, I just needed to be held at night and told everything was going to be aright. Jordan gave that to me so I don't for a minute regret it, I probably never will."

"I respect that but it needs to end okay, I know you don't want to but while your carrying Sid's kid," she paused for a second smiling a little bit. "Ha Sid the kid is having a kid, that sounded funnier in my head. Anyway that's just not the way to get him to talk to you let alone be there for you and the baby."

"I guess your right, so maybe we should talk about something not as depressing as this."

"What were the names you liked again?"

"Kiernan or Aeran."

"I like them, Irish right?"

"Yeah I wanted Sid to have the finally say but out of only those two names, I can't let him have all the fun."

The waitress back and gave us our check, Vero looked at it, asked `Amy for $30.

"Hey I'll talk to ya later I have to go pick up Marc."

"Okay, well thanks for talk to me and really talking some sense into me," `Amy smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I know I shouldn't have done anything with Jordan but I needed someone and no one was there for me. What I mean by that is Sid wasn't there for me, when that woman hurt me, I have scars from her talons."

"It's okay honey, we'll do lunch tomorrow, 'kay."

"Okay, see you later," `Amy walked to her car and left.

Vero quickly reached into her purse and grabbed her phone, she dialed a familiar number, "Hey Marc, we have problem."

Jordan walked into the locker room and set his stuff in behind the bench, started getting ready for practice.

The door opened Jordan glanced up and noticed Marc coming into the locker room and he did look happy.

"Did you get into a fight with Vero?" Jordan said jokingly.

"No I didn't but there is something on my mind." Marc looked at Jordan with something akin to disgust, "dude, why would you do something like this, it's your best friends baby mama for Christ sakes."

Jordan looked at him realizing the game was up and Marc was fuming because he crossed a huge line being anything more than nice to `Amy. Looking at Marc he knew his first instinct to stay away should have been heeded.

"Look man, she needed someone and I was there, I don't think it really meant anything, well it could've meant something but Sid," he trailed off.

"Yay, speaking of Sid I expect you to tell him everything. But in reality do you know that they a very weak relationship on that you might have just destroyed and where with that leave them? Huh? Yeah no response, well guys what now you have to tell that girl why the guy who fathered her child won't speak to her. I don't blame her she was vulnerable but you, you have no excuse." Marc looked away from him with disgust written all over face this made Jordan feel like shit.

"Man I know I shouldn't have gone there but she was all alone and she needed a friend."

Marc cut in quickly, "but you didn't act like a friend which is why were are having this conversation."

"Oaky I get it I'm a horrible person but come on could you really look at her and not want to give her a hug, want to hold her. You saw the marks on her arm like me, Sid didn't even ask her what was up he just took that sluts word for it. Do you know Emily corned me at the bar a couple of weeks ago looking for ass, I mean fuck. I look at `Amy and see a girl woman that needs to be taken care of and see my friend and captain doing knowing. It pisses me off."

"Look man, you have to understand this is hard for both of them and you now but they have to fix it. Not you. Them. None of us agree with Sid but he's a big boy and all we can do is be there for him and for `Amy not sexually."

Jordan looked away from Marc put his hands on his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Shit he fucked up. "Marc I don't think telling Sid right now would be a good idea, he already thinks `Amy just looking for money from him. This would make it worse way worse, it doesn't help the she-devil is whispering in his ear."

"You might be right, this makes me want to take to my parents and do you think that he's talk to his? I know Mario knows but they can be secretive when it comes to his family and Mario has kept this hush hush. Not that I blame them but still his parents deserve to know they are going to be grandparents."

Little id they know Sid had been there the whole time listening to what they had been talking well yelling about. Did they forget that he gets there early, no matter what; he likes to be on the ice before everyone. This conversation made him angry he didn't know about Emily hurting `Amy, but he couldn't get the image of Jordan and `Amy in bed. It infuriated him and he just wasn't able to control himself anymore, he stepped out from behind the wall leading towards the showers.

He waited for them to notice him, Marc looked up and became silent and that was when Jordan looked at him.

"Oh shit, Sid I promise it's not as bad as it sounds," Jordan pleaded.

"I can't even look at you right now you slept with my baby's mom, the woman that I was with at one time. She's not a slut, why would you do that to me."

"Sid I never had sex with her, yes we slept in the same bed but nothing more than that."

"Fuck off, don't talk to me in practice and I swear you come near me other than what we have to do in practice I will hurt you."

Jordan looked away from him, he'd never seen this side of Sid, maybe he really did care about `Amy?

"Not that I need to tell you this but things with Emily and I are on the rocks, I was also going to try and fix things with `Amy."

Text: `Amy

Guess what?

Fuck Sidney thought, he really didn't want to talk to her right now but this seemed like something really important.

Reply:

What?

Text: `Amy

We're having a boy I'm so excited!

Reply:

That's great! Lets talk later?

He smiled a little boy this is so cool.

Text: `Amy

My place I'd rather cook here tonight

Reply:

Sounds good

He had a little smile on his face when he looked up, Jordan and Marc noticed immediately.

"What's up," asked Marc.

"We're having a boy," Sid said grinning now.

But it wasn't long till he remembered why he was angry; he looked at Jordan who had a small smile. "Don't think I'm done with you yet you are on my shit list right now."

He looked at Marc, "I'm not happy with you either how long have you known?"

"Not long `Amy confessed to Vero and she told me, but from what I heard `Amy was feeling really guilty. So she talked to Vero who told her she was not giving you a fair shot." Marc shrugged and turned away from them to get his gear on.

Sid thought about what Marc said and he remembered that this was a confusing time for `Amy and he hadn't been there for her. It made him feel guilty. He got the rest of his gear on and went out onto the ice to clear his head. Though he may have forgiven `Amy there was no way he was going to forgive Jordan just yet, let hi sweat.


	9. What Just Happened?

Practice was brutal. Sid was having a hard time focusing and all he wanted to do was punch Jordan. This was not helping his game, though he wasn't play horrible he just wasn't reaching that next level. Everyone on the ice could tell there was something going on between Jordan and Sidney. They got of the ice and made their way to the locker room.

"So, who wants to tell me what's going on?" Dan Bylsma asked the team as whole but was looking specifically at Jordan and Sidney. They both looked away, refusing to say what was on their mind.

"Let's go I don't want fighting in this fucking locker room."

Everyone was silent, only three people really knew what was going on but everyone else had good idea where the problem was centered. But no one wanted to admit it, at least to Dan.

"Boys if you don't tell me it's back out onto the ice for suicides until you talk, oh yeah that would be the whole team of course." Dan looked around the room showing just how serious he was.

"Don't look at me for an answer," Sidney said, "ask the traitor." Sidney looked pointedly at Jordan.

"Gronk, Jordan what the fuck is going on," asked Dan irritated.

Jordan looked away from all of his teammates before looking Sid in eyes and telling everyone the story.

Kris Letang looked at him with disgust before saying, "dude not cool."

Everyone grumbled similar things to him and it made Jordan feel ashamed, but at the same time where was Sid when all of this went down.

"It's funny everyone's pissed at me for this whole situation but did anyone think about why it even fame to that?" He looked pointedly to Sid, "maybe if he was there for `Amy instead of bang the slut she wouldn't have ran to me. So don't put all the blame on me some of it goes to Mister perfect over there. Hey Mister perfect have you told mommy and daddy yet or are you to scared. Grow a pair already and man up, I had to do it for you and you got pissed now get over yourself already."

Jordan took a calming breath, he had finally got that off his chest but he knew his blow up wasn't going go over to well, with everyone.

"What did you just say?" Sid was very angry you could tell just by his voice.

"You heard me, your acting like pussy, man up already you got a girl pregnant and she needs you. News flash you haven't been there for her, so like I said before grow the fuck up!"

Sidney sat in his stall clenching his hands before saying in a controlled voice, "I was waiting for her to call me to give me an excuse to go see her but you didn't allow that to happen, because she was seeing you. I pissed her off with Emily but she would have called me to go to the doctor appointments. How many of them have you been too, I haven't gone to any of them, don't you think I wanted to see my baby growing. To see his mom." He was screaming by the end, he was furious.

"Yeah your right I did go to her doctor appointment but she felt like you didn't want to go because you hadn't called her."

"Well don't you think as my friend you should have told me this, I've fucked up enough and you couldn't throw me a fucking bone? Fuck!"

He grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room. In the locker room Jordan felt like shit that had never even crossed his mind. Only how happy he was with `Amy and now he fucked everything up. Everyone was looking at him with disgust written all over their faces.

"Look I get that I made a mistake but I was happy and so was `Amy."

Geno walked up to him, "He's your captain, that was fucked up." He looked at Jordan for a few seconds before walking away.

Dan called Jordan over to him, "look I know that this sucks but, you should have seen if they could work it out before doing anything with her."

"Yeah your right but she just looked so lonely and I wanted to hold her, it just went a little to far, but I stand by what I said about Sid."

"Look it doesn't matter any more but you and Sid have to get over this, we need both of you on this team to work together. Just give him sometime but he's the heart and soul of this team and no matter what he's not leaving, remember that."

With that Dan left Jordan to his own thoughts, shit he thought he really fucked up.

Sidney got in his car and drove to the girl who fucked up his relationship with his friend and teammate. He just couldn't understand how they could do this to him. It's getting closer to play-offs, well February isn't that close but this was no time to lose focus. Jordan did make a point, he should tell his parents what's going on and he needs to make a statement to the press. This would be big news for both his parents and the NHL world. He needed to start being there for `Amy and the baby, he wasn't this unfeeling jackass that he's been acting like. Sid was already at her house he and considering it was snowing that said something, well it said he was lost in his own thoughts.

He got out of the car slowly and made his way up to the house and knocked. Some guy opened the door. Sid looked at him for before saying "is uh `Amy here?"

"Yeah but, you and I are going to have a talk first." The other guy stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. "I don't care that you're a big shot, you hurt my friend and that's not okay with me. Do it again and I'll hurt you. By the way my name is Aidan."

He turned back towards the house and left the door open for Sid, who tentatively walked into the house. He noticed that `Amy wasn't in the living room so he made his way upstairs. He heard singing from the baby's room and he slowly opened the door and saw her sitting in the rocking chair

`Amy's hair had gotten longer and it was flowing over her shoulder, she looked beautiful. She was rocking back and forth rubbing her hands over her stomach; she was humming song that he had never heard before. He slowly closed the door behind him and just watched her he heard her say with a smile, "hey baby your very active today." That made him smile and it also made him realize he needed to see her more often and their baby. She looked up and noticed him in the room and smiled, it made her if possible even more beautiful.

"Hey Sid, how are you?"

"I'm good I wanted to see you and the baby, I hope you don't mind," he was a little self-conscious.

"Your always welcome here Sid."

"You said he's kicking?"

"Yea, would you like to feel?"

"Can I?"

"Yes silly come over here."

Never taking his eyes off `Amy he moved towards her and knelt before her. He hesitantly moved his hand to her stomach, she smiled at him and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby almost immediately kicked, Sid smiled happily and he looked so hansom, `Amy almost forgot to breath. She remembered why she went home with him 5 and ½ months ago.

"I really don't want to ruin this moment but why would you date Jordan?"

She looked at him but quickly looked away before saying, "I was lonely and no offense but your girlfriend scared me I didn't want to give her an excuse to come after me. But besides that I do like Jordan and he was here for me when I needed him. I know that hurts to hear but it's true I don't want you to be mad at him I wasn't exactly opposed to it, I actually relished it."

He was realizing what an ass he was being and that wasn't okay, she was having his baby and he was being a dick. "Look, yes I'm angry but I understand and it hurt a little that you went to him and not me." He looked so vulnerable that she could barely look at him except it just made her want to hold him. "I wanted to be there for doctors appointments and you went to Jordan instead. I know this was my own doing but you could have asked."

She felt like shit now what was she supposed to say to that. "Sid I…" she trailed off.

"Can we start new well sort of new."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"I'm playing the Capitals tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

"I know your playing them tomorrow and I'd love to go."

"That's great, so I'll pick you up tomorrow, I don't want you to go alone."

"That's very sweet of you Sid, do you think Beth could go to the game with me so I'm not alone."

"Yeah that's fine do I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hell ya you will and you going to kick some Capital's ass. Oh and tomorrow I'm going to tell you the two baby names I like and I want you to chose, but only if you win."

He smiled at her, "looks like I have my motivation, I have to go but I'll text you tomorrow."

"Okay bye Sid," She got up to give him a hug and she realized just how tired she was and walked with him out of the room. "I hope you don't mind if I don't walk you out but I'm going to sleep."

"It's no worries you have to take care of my baby and yourself. Sleep tight."

"Night."

Sid got into his car and just as he was about to leave his phone rang it was his mom.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"_Hi Sid, I wanted to make sure you didn't forget that we're visiting you tomorrow. We can't wait to see you and watch you beat the capitals."_

Shit he forgot about that, "I can't wait to see you mom, but I was just about to drive home."

"_Okay honey, be safe see you tomorrow!"_

What was he going to do, he can't invite `Amy, but then they would meet. On second thought this might be a good thing it can all come out, no more lies.

He walked into his house and saw Emily sitting on his couch.

"Why are so late practice was over a long time ago," she immediately asked.

"Look Emily this isn't going to work out," she grew deadly silent. "We've had a great run but I think that it's time we called a quits."

"Did I do something wrong Sidney? Why are you being so heartless, you know I love you!"

"Look I we can't be together any more, it's just not working out."

"It's her isn't it she made you do this!" She growled out. "I hate her, why would you take her side over mine."

"This is not because of her this is because we're done I'm not attracted to you any more."

"Do you wanna bet, I could make you hard in no time unlike that prissy bitch."

"That's not the point, I don't want to be with you any more, you're clingy and frankly I don't want you near my family. No offense but your like a disease."

"Argh, I hate you."

She was making her way to the door when Sid told her, "I'll bring your stuff to your house on Monday and can you give me the keys to my house please."

He held his hand out for the keys and she slapped them into his hand before storming out of the house and towards her car. Which she parked down the street so he wouldn't know that it was there.

After that he just wanted to go to sleep, so he made his way to his room and barely got out of his cloths before he passed out for the night.

The golden boy, Canada's favorite kid, to the NHL he's Sid the kid but what if he made a mistake and is now having a his own kid. Will Sidney Crosby still be the golden boy or will he ruin everything he's created for himself because of night of passion.


	10. Utoh, I Smell Trouble

`Amy got home from work and quickly made her way upstairs to shed her cloths and get into the shower. Sid texted her earlier and told her to be ready by 4:00 he likes to get to the rink early and he would show her where the best place was for dinner. He told her that he may not have be able to have dinner with her but he would find someone who would take her for food. He also said to dress kind of nice, that they were going to go out after the game, not to a bar since that wouldn't be fair but out. `Amy jumped out of the shower grabbing a towel to dry of before heading to her closet. She grabbed black straight leg pants luckily for her she was carrying small but she still had to buy maternity cloths she also wore a long gold shirt to show her support.

She went back into the bathroom to her make-up on, dark mascara and gold eye shadow. She thought she didn't look half bad considering she almost never wore make-up. She quickly blow-dried her hair before grabbing her phone and purse, so she could harass Beth so they wouldn't make Sid late.

"Come on miss hot stuff, get a move on already, he'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Yea, yea I hear ya, are we grabbing food on the way?"

"I think we are going straight to consol and Sid's going to get us set up with tickets and passes then he was going to tell us where we should eat. I think we may or may not be eating with other people, he said something along the lines of I'll have someone take to the dinner, not sure?"

"Oh okay, well I'm almost hot enough to go the game yet at the same time not slutty which I may add isn't always easy to perfect." She looked disgruntle, "I mean really I can't go to a game looking hot without people thinking I 'm looking to get some, I'm for fuck sakes. What if I want to go out after a game I have bring a change of cloths to game, whatever fuck em."

"You done yet?" `Amy was laughing, " look who gives a shit what people think of you as long as your not acting on it, who cares jokes on them."

"Fuck fine."

"Okay then, finish getting ready I'm going done stairs."

"Okay be done there in a minute."

`Amy sat down on her favorite chair waiting for Beth to be ready and Sid to get here.

Text: Baby Daddy

I'll be there soon

Reply:

Okay we'll be ready well I'll be ready lol

Text: Baby Daddy

What do you mean?

Reply:

Beth is perfecting her look

She didn't receive a text back from him but she assumed he was close or he would've text. She hears Beth come down the stair and sit on the couch "what nothing to say about how I look?"

"You look so sexy let's go upstairs," `Amy was barely able to keep a straight face.

"I. Hate. You."

"Hey you asked for that, don't blame me."

They heard a car pull into the driveway, "so I guess its time to leave."

"Yep."

They made their way out of the house and to Sid's SUV, `Amy shot-gunned almost immediately and climbed into the front.

Sid turned to them a, "you guys excited for the game?"

"Yeah," they said at the same time.  
>"How was work today?" He asked looking at `Amy.<p>

"It was good, I just get tired faster now so other than wanting to fall asleep in class, it was good."

"That's great, what about you Beth?"

"It was good we dissected owl pellets today."

"Ugh that's why the bio wing stunk it made me puck, I hope you know I now hate you," `Amy said with a grimace.

Beth and Sid started laugh at that, "It's nice how you guys think that was funny I haven't been able to eat all day because of the smell. My baby is not happy right now he's hungry and grumpy."

"I had know idea that baby's could have emotions at this stage," Beth said with a small smile.

"His emotions are my emotions and when I'm hungry and he's hungry and right now I'm hungry. He also hasn't been feeling well all day so leave me and him alone."

`Amy looked out the window unhappily crossing her arms across her chest.

Sid looked at her and saw just how unhappy she was; Beth however was smiling a little bit. "Come on honey, you know I'm joking."

`Amy refused to talk to her; she just kept looking out the window. Sid glanced over at her before taking hold of her hand and squeezing. `Amy looked at Sid and smiled this was the sweetest thing he had done, it made this night well day beautiful. But in reality today was beautiful, it had snowed the night before and during the day so now everything was a pristine, untouched.

Beth noticed the exchange between the two and it made her smile, finally.

Sid pulled off in front of dinner and told them to wait here for him, "What's he doing?" `Amy asked.

"How should I know, it's not like he told me anything, but guessing since we're in front of a dinner he's getting food" Beth said laughingly.

It wasn't long before Sid came out with huge bag. `Amy was starting to get excited, "he did not just bring out a shitton of food."

He opened the back seat door and set the back on the seat before getting into the front and pulling out. "Soooo," `Amy said, "whose that food for?"

"Who do you think it's for?"

"Me?"

"Nope all that's for me I don't want you to eat today."

"Not nice, so that's for me right?"

"Yep you can eat it when we get to Consol, there's some couches outside of the locker room and table it's all yours."

"Oh my God Sid you're the best!" Amy was about ready to kiss him he was being so thoughtful. "So how's the girlfriend," Amy questioned.

"I uh dumped her last night, she wasn't right for me."

"I'm sorry Sid."

"It's okay, it was bound to happen."

During this conversation Beth was quite, she was trying to figure what Sid's game was or if he was even playing a game. This was new, maybe he was starting to actually care about `Amy and the baby. Her thoughts were broken because they had just arrived at Consol. The quickly got out of the car and pretty much ran past the waiting camera crews and people asking for autographs well at least Beth and `Amy ran past them Sid signed a few autographs like he usually did.

The Press was asking, "Who are the girls with you? Is one of them your girlfriend? Who are they?" Sid just looked at them and smiled not worrying too much about the question.

They got to the locker rooms Sid set them up in the lounge and made sure they were comfortable. He turned and looked at them, "I'll come out in a little bit to check on you but really for the rest of the night your alone, well not really alone Vero's going to come get you guys later."

"Okay, and thank you Sidney, this is really exciting!"

He walked out of the room but them `Amy thought of something and ran after him. "Sidney," she called out to him he stopped and turned. She caught up to him, "Do you remember the night we first met?" He looked at her expectantly, "The first time we met was after you played the caps and you scored the winning goal."

He looked at her and smiled "you have good memory, if I recall that was a good night."

"Yeah it was and I want you to know I don't regret that night, also let's make it a repeat and kick some Caps ass and when I say that I mean kick Ovi's ass. I don't really like him he seems like a douche. On that same night I like Mike Green more specifically I really like his sleeve so try not to hurt him to much."

"Sleeve?"

"His tattoo it goes down his arm from his chest it's really sexy so don't mess with it."

He smirked, "Okay and about what you said before I don't regret it either." He began to turn away but not before `Amy reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back into the lounge to eat. She left him feeling happy like he could take on the world; he went into the locker room to get ready for the game.

Vero came down to get them a little bit before the game; she was all smiles and pumped for the game.

"Hey guys lets get to our seats before the crowd gets crazy, we wanna make sure our baby momma is okay before the crazies get here."

They all laughed at that and made there way through the stadium and walked passed some Cap fans and wouldn't you know it Emily was with them in an Ovechkin jersey.

"Well if it isn't the whale and her to sluts," she sneered at them.

"We didn't we switch teams fast," Beth shot back.

"What cab I say Alex is a better lover and he understands me." She was said in her high fake voice.

"Yeah I'm sure the douche and the whore nice combo there," Beth said lamely.

"Ohh look who has her back against the wall, that was a shitty comeback honey," Emily said sarcastically.

"Just because you said that, here's a little advise for you, perhaps if you spent less time on your back with your legs spread and more time on your disgusting attitude, people would actually care about what you said," Beth quipped.

`Amy knew this escalating to and she had to get Beth out of here, so while Emily was at a loss of words `Amy and Vero pushed Beth away from her and towards the seats. When they finally got there Beth was breathing heavily in anger she couldn't believe that the bitch would go there.

"Beth are you okay?" `Amy asked cautiously.

"No I'm not okay she's a fucking bitch who does she think she is saying stuff like that to, that's not okay."

"Hey don't worry about hun, just ignore it and just a heads up if you didn't say anything I would have. We both know that wouldn't have been a good idea, I'm way meaner then you."

Beth laughed at that she smiled "Well I guess it's almost game time."

Vero looked at them and said, "I believe your right it's game time and by the way, way to stomp that bitch to the ground."

They all smiled and sat back for the game.

Down on the ice there was now laughing going on, in actuality there was a lot of insults going on.

"Hey crybaby," Ovi directed to Sid.

Sidney ignored the dumbass and continued his pregame warm ups.

"I hear you got a girl pregnant, did think you could do that being a kid an all," he thought he was being hysterical playing of a Sid the Kid reference.

Sid continued to ignore him but his team was starting to get agitated, 'how did he know about that, it's been kept quite only a few people knew.'

"I hear she's ugly and she look like a little boy, I didn't know you like it that way."

Sidney's jaw clenched in rage, but he wouldn't say anything to the Russian.

The refs called them to center ice to begin the game and you could tell this game was going to be brutal. Every time Sid and Ovi were on the ice it became more physical with Ovi taking shit whenever he could.

It was the middle of the period when they were going to the bench when Ovi came over and said, "I guess you couldn't get hot chick pregnant."

Everyone on the bench held their breath and waited to see what Sid would do, but he said nothing, but everyone could tell he was going to show Alex up and it was going to be soon. He was in the Zone now. "You also couldn't hold on to the hot girl in your life let her go for a fat chick," Ovi was grinning like a fool not knowing what was going through Sid's mind and not knowing that Sid was going to shove his words down his throat.

But Alex wouldn't be swayed, "I hear she's looks like a cow." Silence fell on the Pittsburgh bench everyone was out for blood now.

The game went to a whole knew level of brutal. The pens barely let anything past their blue line, the hit on the capitals rocked the boards, the actually broke the glass around the rink twice. Sidney was another story he was on fire he scored almost immediately after Ovi said that shit. The crowd was starting an Ovechicken chant, which was rocking the arena.

Sidney's parents were wondering what brought on this change in Sid and his teammates, everyone in the arena was asking themselves the same question. But at the same time they were grateful for it.

By the end of the game Sidney had a hat trick, Kris Letang was thrown out of the game for fighting Brooks Laich. There wasn't one person on both teams that didn't get a penalty and there was more than a little fighting.

The game was over the Capitals didn't score and Ovechicken as everyone was calling him stormed off the ice in a rage.

The Penguins were another story they were all pumped up Tanger was getting praised for his fight.

But they all knew why this happened and they were still angry with Alex he crossed a line and it he angered every one of the pens.

Slowly the locker room door opened and in came `Amy, Beth and Vero they were smiling because of the win but only those who knew them well saw the anxiety their eyes held. `Amy ran to Sid to make sure he was okay, he took some hard hits and that worried her. She ran her hands over his face and neck wrapping her arms around him for a hug, one that he returned. Drawing her close he breathed in her scent, it was soothing after being angry all game.

She pulled back and asked, "What happened to make you guys go crazy on the ice?"

He looked at her then looked away, it still pissed him off, "Ovechkin said some shit about you and the team took offense."

'That was really sweet of you guys but you could've gotten hurt, none of you guys controlled your anger, yes you used it to fuel your offense but just about all of you got into fights. That's not playing smart."

"I know but sometime you just have to go with it," he said gruffly.

Someone shouted, "Shit the press is coming in."

Sid looked at her before saying, "you need to got to the trainers office, I don't want them to see you."

`Amy looked grateful, as he lead her, Beth and Vero into the office, "I promise to hurry them along," Sid smiled to them.

He sat down at his locker and waited for chaos to ensue by this he meant the reporters. "Sidney, you had an amazing game some are saying the best game of your career, what do you have to say about that?"

"It wasn't just me out there playing my teammates played a huge part in this game."

Sidney was grateful when Dan kicked the reporters out; he quickly got up and got the girls. Vero moved quickly to Marc telling him what happened before the game and how well he play, she was beaming at him.

`Amy wrapped her arm around Sid and told him she was so proud of him; he kicked some major capitals ass. She also told him what happened before the game and grew angry all over again but he was happy that Beth was there to help neutralize the bitch.

Sid turned to Beth and mouthed, "thank you," she smiled back at him.

Sid sat on the bench and pulled `Amy onto his lap and hugged her to him, smiling happily.

The locker room door opened one more time emitting Sidney's parents and little sister.


	11. Fight or Flight

Sidney and `Amy were unaware that they were being watched by his parents they were list in there own happiness. His parents were watching how they were interacting, how Sid was very careful with her, not saying her wasn't gentle to other woman but this was different. His father thought he wasn't that serious about her, but his mom didn't think that was the case.

She watched how he held her like she was precious. Every time her son looked at her his face lit up. She also noticed that his hand went to the mysterious girl's stomach, which was rather peculiar. But that's when she saw it, the mysterious girl was, she was pregnant and by the way her son was holding her touching her, the baby was his. Mrs. Crosby's mind was reeling, she was thinking 'don't jump to conclusion,' she had to be wrong. She heard Vero call across the room to the mysterious girl, "hey `Amy do you wanna get food, got feed little Crosby right." Mrs. Crosby's breath was caught in her throat; she choked a little bit, her husband stopped in his tracks. That was never a good sign.

That's when people started to notice Sid's family was here and judging by the looks on their collective face, they didn't know Sid was going to be a father. All of the guys in the locker room stopped doing whatever they were doing, everyone knew something big was about to happen, and not something good.

When the room became silent, Sidney noticed something was wrong and looked away from `Amy and Beth, he saw his family. They didn't look happy. Sid kissed the side of `Amy's head before turning them to look at his mom, dad and sister.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Taylor what's going on?"

"Hey Sid, I've missed you," Taylor told him happily; she had no idea that anything was wrong. She was just happy to see her brother. She walked over to him and gave him kind of a hug but it was awkward because he wouldn't release `Amy.

Taylor was a little upset at that but she started to notice that no one was smiling. She looked at her parent's "Mom, Dad aren't you happy to see Sid?"

"Of course we are honey, it's just," she trailed off looking away.

"Mom, Dad, Taylor I'd like you to meet my girlfriend `Amy, `Amy my mom Trina, my dad Troy and that's my little sister Taylor " he said trying to calm the situation down.

"It's nice to meet," `Amy said with a hesitant smile.

"Was she your girlfriend before or after knocking her up," his dad asked.

"Troy," Trina gasped.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, YOU'RE THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY," he said yelling at him.

`Amy flinched at his tone her hand immediately dropping to her stomach protectively. Trina noticed that move and how `Amy tightened her arms around Sid; this showed how much they cared for one another.

"Dad, look shit happens obviously nobody wanted it to go down this way, but it did. So now I have to deal with it, now I hope you can understand that and be happy you're going to have a grandchild." He kept his voice calm but Sid never like it when his parents were mad at him and this time was no exception. For the most part as a child he was never in trouble, this time however he knew shit was going to hit the fan no matter what.

"I don't want a grandchild right now what I want is for my son to play hockey and win, not change diapers."

"Dad this isn't really that big of a deal, and it's already happened so there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah there is it's probably not even yours, she just wants money."

This pissed Sidney off, no one is allowed to say that about `Amy. "Dad," he said slowly, "I don't want to hear you ever say something like about her ever again." Sidney was breathing hard he was angry now, `Amy noticed that this wasn't going anywhere good, so she cut in.

"Sid," she waited for him to look at her before continuing, "your dad cares about you he just wants to make sure I'm not like oh I don't know Emily for instance." She gave him a caring smile before continuing, "think about, what was the first thing you thought about me, be honest with yourself. You also thought I was using you for your money, I'm going to say what I said then. I don't need anyone's money most especially yours I just want you to be there for your baby."

"How do we even know that it's his baby, huh, I still think your using him."

"Well Mr. Crosby, we already took a DNA test and your son was the father."

He sputtered, "You could have doctored it."

"Yeah I may be good at science but I hate chemistry and if you want we can do another one when the baby's born. You can choose the doctor also, I don't care."

"What about his game, it's going to be all over the place now."

"Dad, didn't you watch the game tonight. I kicked ass and I had a hat trick. How is that being off and so many guys in the league have kids, how am I any different."

"You're my son that's how you're different, I didn't raise you to think with your dick."

Taylor gasped at how crude her dad was, this wasn't like him, he was great father but right now she thought he was acting horrible to Sid and the girl he was with.

"Dad, I think you need to go cool off and think about what you're saying, you raised me to take responsibility for my actions and I have. So actually I'm handing this exactly as I should I'm 25 and I can take care of a family and I will." He turned to look at `Amy when he said that, trying to tell her that everything was going to be okay with a look. She smiled and held him tighter to her; suddenly she looked down at her stomach and smiled. She grabbed his hand and brought it down to her stomach the baby was moving and she knew it made him happy to feel their baby move.

His dad notice that move but at this point he was just too angry, he turned and stalked away from his son and family. Troy had to get away he needed to think to cool off before he said something he would regret. So he walked out of the locker room onto the streets of Pittsburgh where he want for a long walk.

"Mom," was all Sidney had to say.

She walked over to him and gave him and `Amy hugs. "I know this isn't something you wanted for your son but I hope you can be kind of okay with this," `Amy said tentatively.

"Oh honey, don't worry Troy will come around he's just upset this is all a shock to us. My dumbass son never told us, so how far along is you."

"I'm five and a half months long," `Amy smiled placing her hand over Sidney's whose hand never left her stomach.

"Wow I did think you were that far along your barely showing, most woman are by this point."

"I know I talk to the doctor about it he just said I'm carrying small, which is probably a good thing since I am small." `Amy said that with a smile.

"Well then I guess you have a caring baby, Taylor come over here please."

Everyone in the room was still barely moving, they were all in shock and they had never seen Troy flip out like that. They also wanted to see what was going to happen next.

"I know you're angry at your father both of you but think about way he was so upset. He's seen you guys grow up and he's always wanted the best for you and he didn't want this for you. But now that it had he's going to have to get over it, but for now he needs to think."

That made Sid think, he guessed he did know why his dad was angry and maybe he also overreacted.

"By they way `Amy call me Trina, we are kind of family," she said with a smile. "Sid honey you played a great game, I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah Sid, I guess you played a good game," Taylor said with an impish smile.

"Thanks Tay, I'm glad you were here for it." He gave her a brotherly hug.

Sid stood both `Amy and himself up before saying "so let's go get food, I'm sure your hungry," he gave `Amy smile.

"I'm always hungry lately," she grinned back at him. `Amy turned to Beth, "your coming right?"

"I think I should sit this one out, I'm going to go out with the team. By the way hun, you held your own, I'm proud of you," Beth said while giving `Amy a. hug

"Thanks, you're the best. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay but I don't think I will, bye."

"Byee."

Sid and company made their way out of the locker room everyone was watching them and no one was sure what just happened. Someone however did scream, "let's party" and the night was just getting started for them.

Sid took his mom, sister and `Amy to the same diner he got the food from earlier.

"So I know you upset Sid but remember it's a lot for him to deal with," his mom told him when she pulled him aside.

"I know mom, but it still hurts a little bit."

"well honey, it hurt that you didn't tell us immediately what was going on and it happened in front of your team. He's feeling embarrassed everyone knew, Mario knew before him and he's your father think about how that felt."

"Mom, I feel like an ass now," Sid mumbled.

"You should, but I understand why, and I still love my favorite son."

"Mom I'm your only son."

She smiled and made her way to the table where Taylor and `Amy were sitting. `Amy and Taylor where actually having a animated conversation about earth science. Sidney slid into the booth next to `Amy she turned to him and said, "your sisters doing geology in school and I was telling her some of the cool things she might learn."

"Yea Sid, now I'm actually excited about," She looked at `Amy, "if I need help, could I ask you?"

"Of course you can, but I won't give you any answers that's cheating."

"I don't want you to give me answers, I just might need help with identifying rocks."

"Then yes of course I'll help you," `Amy by this point was all smiles.

"Okay cool, here's my number and you can text me yours." They exchanged numbers and waited fort their food to arrive.

The most unexpected thing happened at the diner, Sid's dad showed up.

"Son, I'm sorry."

"Dad, don't worry about it, just have seat and we'll get you some food."

His dad looked relieved at the turn of events but still sad. He turned to `Amy, "I'm sorry I was way out of line," `Amy cut in quickly.

"I understand don't worry about it, your son wasn't much better than you when he found out and he had a psycho girlfriend to boot."

He looked at his Sid smiled gruffly at him, "Yeah we're not good with change and `Amy call me Troy please."

"I have a quick question for you guys, how is it that everyone except for Sid has 'T' as the first letter of their name."

"I don't know, it just worked out that way," his mom said with a smile.

The rest of the night was great they talked about the game and how on fire Sid was. About how Ovechkin was an ass, shouldn't have said that stuff about `Amy.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Sid, your ex is now dating Ovi, that's probably where he got all of the stuff from."

He looked disgusted and muttered; "whore" under his breath so his sister wouldn't hear. They all talked for a bit longer but Sid started to notice how tired `Amy looked so he told his parents he needed to take `Amy home.

She looked up at him and smiled, "thanks," was all she said.

They made there way to their cars, his dad said, "We'll follow you." Sid nodded and they drove to Sidney's house.


	12. Dumbass

Sidney and `Amy were unaware that they were being watched by his parents they were list in there own happiness. His parents were watching how they were interacting, how Sid was very careful with her, not saying her wasn't gentle to other woman but this was different. His father thought he wasn't that serious about her, but his mom didn't think that was the case.

She watched how he held her like she was precious. Every time her son looked at her his face lit up. She also noticed that his hand went to the mysterious girl's stomach, which was rather peculiar. But that's when she saw it, the mysterious girl was, she was pregnant and by the way her son was holding her touching her, the baby was his. Mrs. Crosby's mind was reeling, she was thinking 'don't jump to conclusion,' she had to be wrong. She heard Vero call across the room to the mysterious girl, "hey `Amy do you wanna get food, got feed little Crosby right." Mrs. Crosby's breath caught in her throat; she choked a little bit, her husband stopped in his tracks. That was never a good sign.

That's when people started to notice Sid's family was here and judging by the looks on their collective face, they didn't know Sid was going to be a father. All of the guys in the locker room stopped doing whatever they were doing, everyone knew something big was about to happen, and not something good.

When the room became silent, Sidney noticed something was wrong and looked away from `Amy and Beth, he saw his family. They didn't look happy. Sid kissed the side of `Amy's head before turning them to look at his mom, dad and sister.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Taylor what's going on?"

"Hey Sid, I've missed you," Taylor told him happily; she had no idea that anything was wrong. She was just happy to see her brother. She walked over to him and gave him kind of a hug but it was awkward because he wouldn't release `Amy.

Taylor was a little upset at that but she started to notice that no one was smiling. She looked at her parent's "Mom, Dad aren't you happy to see Sid?"

"Of course we are honey, it's just," she trailed off looking away.

"Mom, Dad, Taylor I'd like you to meet my girlfriend `Amy, `Amy my mom Trina, my dad Troy and that's my little sister Taylor " he said trying to calm the situation down.

"It's nice to meet," `Amy said with a hesitant smile.

"Was she your girlfriend before or after knocking her up," his dad asked.

"Troy," Trina gasped.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, YOU'RE THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY," he said yelling at him.

`Amy flinched at his tone her hand immediately dropping to her stomach protectively. Trina noticed that move and how `Amy tightened her arms around Sid; this showed how much they cared for one another.

"Dad, look shit happens obviously nobody wanted it to go down this way, but it did. So now I have to deal with it, now I hope you can understand that and be happy you're going to have a grandchild." He kept his voice calm but Sid never like it when his parents were mad at him and this time was no exception. For the most part as a child he was never in trouble, this time however he knew shit was going to hit the fan no matter what.

"I don't want a grandchild right now what I want is for my son to play hockey and win, not change diapers."

"Dad this isn't really that big of a deal, and it's already happened so there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah there is it's probably not even yours, she just wants money."

This pissed Sidney off, no one is allowed to say that about `Amy. "Dad," he said slowly, "I don't want to hear you ever say something like about her ever again." Sidney was breathing hard he was angry now, `Amy noticed that this wasn't going anywhere good, so she cut in.

"Sid," she waited for him to look at her before continuing, "your dad cares about you he just wants to make sure I'm not like oh I don't know Emily for instance." She gave him a caring smile before continuing, "think about, what was the first thing you thought about me, be honest with yourself. You also thought I was using you for your money, I'm going to say what I said then. I don't need anyone's money most especially yours I just want you to be there for your baby."

"How do we even know that it's his baby, huh, I still think your using him."

"Well Mr. Crosby, we already took a DNA test and your son was the father."

He sputtered, "You could have doctored it."

"Yeah I may be good at science but I hate chemistry and if you want we can do another one when the baby's born. You can choose the doctor also, I don't care."

"What about his game, it's going to be all over the place now."

"Dad, didn't you watch the game tonight. I kicked ass and I had a hat trick. How is that being off and so many guys in the league have kids, how am I any different."

"You're my son that's how you're different, I didn't raise you to think with your dick."

Taylor gasped at how crude her dad was, this wasn't like him, he was great father but right now she thought he was acting horrible to Sid and the girl he was with.

"Dad, I think you need to go cool off and think about what you're saying, you raised me to take responsibility for my actions and I have. So actually I'm handing this exactly as I should I'm 25 and I can take care of a family and I will." He turned to look at `Amy when he said that, trying to tell her that everything was going to be okay with a look. She smiled and held him tighter to her; suddenly she looked down at her stomach and smiled. She grabbed his hand and brought it down to her stomach the baby was moving and she knew it made him happy to feel their baby move.

His dad notice that move but at this point he was just too angry, he turned and stalked away from his son and family. Troy had to get away he needed to think to cool off before he said something he would regret. So he walked out of the locker room onto the streets of Pittsburgh where he want for a long walk.

"Mom," was all Sidney had to say.

She walked over to him and gave him and `Amy hugs. "I know this isn't something you wanted for your son but I hope you can be kind of okay with this," `Amy said tentatively.

"Oh honey, don't worry Troy will come around he's just upset this is all a shock to us. My dumbass son never told us, so how far along is you."

"I'm five and a half months long," `Amy smiled placing her hand over Sidney's whose hand never left her stomach.

"Wow I did think you were that far along your barely showing, most woman are by this point."

"I know I talk to the doctor about it he just said I'm carrying small, which is probably a good thing since I am small." `Amy said that with a smile.

"Well then I guess you have a caring baby, Taylor come over here please."

Everyone in the room was still barely moving, they were all in shock and they had never seen Troy flip out like that. They also wanted to see what was going to happen next.

"I know you're angry at your father both of you but think about way he was so upset. He's seen you guys grow up and he's always wanted the best for you and he didn't want this for you. But now that it had he's going to have to get over it, but for now he needs to think."

That made Sid think, he guessed he did know why his dad was angry and maybe he also overreacted.

"By they way `Amy call me Trina, we are kind of family," she said with a smile. "Sid honey you played a great game, I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah Sid, I guess you played a good game," Taylor said with an impish smile.

"Thanks Tay, I'm glad you were here for it." He gave her a brotherly hug.

Sid stood both `Amy and himself up before saying "so let's go get food, I'm sure your hungry," he gave `Amy smile.

"I'm always hungry lately," she grinned back at him. `Amy turned to Beth, "your coming right?"

"I think I should sit this one out, I'm going to go out with the team. By the way hun, you held your own, I'm proud of you," Beth said while giving `Amy a. hug

"Thanks, you're the best. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay but I don't think I will, bye."

"Byee."

Sid and company made their way out of the locker room everyone was watching them and no one was sure what just happened. Someone however did scream, "let's party" and the night was just getting started for them.

Sid took his mom, sister and `Amy to the same diner he got the food from earlier.

"So I know you upset Sid but remember it's a lot for him to deal with," his mom told him when she pulled him aside.

"I know mom, but it still hurts a little bit."

"well honey, it hurt that you didn't tell us immediately what was going on and it happened in front of your team. He's feeling embarrassed everyone knew, Mario knew before him and he's your father think about how that felt."

"Mom, I feel like an ass now," Sid mumbled.

"You should, but I understand why, and I still love my favorite son."

"Mom I'm your only son."

She smiled and made her way to the table where Taylor and `Amy were sitting. `Amy and Taylor where actually having a animated conversation about earth science. Sidney slid into the booth next to `Amy she turned to him and said, "your sisters doing geology in school and I was telling her some of the cool things she might learn."

"Yea Sid, now I'm actually excited about," She looked at `Amy, "if I need help, could I ask you?"

"Of course you can, but I won't give you any answers that's cheating."

"I don't want you to give me answers, I just might need help with identifying rocks."

"Then yes of course I'll help you," `Amy by this point was all smiles.

"Okay cool, here's my number and you can text me yours." They exchanged numbers and waited fort their food to arrive.

The most unexpected thing happened at the diner, Sid's dad showed up.

"Son, I'm sorry."

"Dad, don't worry about it, just have seat and we'll get you some food."

His dad looked relieved at the turn of events but still sad. He turned to `Amy, "I'm sorry I was way out of line," `Amy cut in quickly.

"I understand don't worry about it, your son wasn't much better than you when he found out and he had a psycho girlfriend to boot."

He looked at his Sid smiled gruffly at him, "Yeah we're not good with change and `Amy call me Troy please."

"I have a quick question for you guys, how is it that everyone except for Sid has 'T' as the first letter of their name."

"I don't know, it just worked out that way," his mom said with a smile.

The rest of the night was great they talked about the game and how on fire Sid was. About how Ovechkin was an ass, shouldn't have said that stuff about `Amy.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Sid, your ex is now dating Ovi, that's probably where he got all of the stuff from."

He looked disgusted and muttered; "whore" under his breath so his sister wouldn't hear. They all talked for a bit longer but Sid started to notice how tired `Amy looked so he told his parents he needed to take `Amy home.

She looked up at him and smiled, "thanks," was all she said.

They made there way to their cars, his dad said, "We'll follow you." Sid nodded and they drove to Sidney's house.


	13. Bliss, Pure Bliss

The sun was shining when `Amy woke up the next morning; it she could tell today was going to be a good day. She stretched and made her way to the bathroom to prepare for her day, she was still teaching even if she was trying to make it work with Sid. He wasn't going to take that away from her she thought with a smile on her face.

Humming to herself softly she made her way down-stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast and then headed out to work. `Amy was working on a project between teaching and classes, with Aidan. The general idea for the project was building a volcano inside, sounds weird yes but then as scientists they could control weather variables. By doing this `Amy was hoping that maybe they could find away to better predict volcanic activity or in the very least understand them. The university also had a simulator so they could first test data on that or erupt the man made volcano and put it to the test based off of what has been seen in the past. To compare the two, this took up a lot of time having to make plans and `Amy being pregnant made it hard because she couldn't stay awake for the full day.

This made her laugh to herself, already her baby is being a pain in the ass. She decided to blame this turn of events on Sid, he wasn't here to defend himself so why the hell not.

She got to Univ. of Pitt., walked into her lab and sat down at her desk trying to get focus her energy.

Hours later she realized it was lunch time, well her baby started kicking which snapped her out of her research daze. She went up to her lab, which was still decked out in Rangers paraphernalia, she smiled, Sid hasn't seen her office yet and she wondered if he'd throw a bitch-fit about it.

She dug through her purse until she found her cell, she 5 messages. The first 3 were from Sid asking her where she was, why she didn't wake him and how he missed her.

She smiled to herself, he made her feel so special sometimes and it was unique to only him.

Text:

Hey, I had to come into work early today so I could make to your game tonight versus the Flyers and you needed to sleep. Miss u too!

She sent the text, and started eating lunch, before she remembered she had two other texts, Taylor and Trina was the other text.

Text: Tay-Tay

Can we go shopping before the game?

Reply:

Only if it's a quick run I need to eat a big dinner.

Text: Tay-Tay

Okay

She checked her last text;

Text: Momma Crosby

Hey honey, let's do dinner. Taylor wants to go shopping so we'll do that first and then eat a big dinner.

Reply:

Okay sounds like a plan, what time.

Text: Momma Crosby

2:00 sound okay.

Reply:

Okay see you then.

She sat at her desk and graded some homework assignment but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of Sid and last night…

_**Flashback**_

"_No it's not okay your having my baby and treated you like shit. Also we need to think about trying to make this work, what I mean is trying to be a family. We should go on dates and maybe try living together or at least set my house up for a baby."_

She sat down on the bed and while he kneeled before her, "please let me fix this, let us fix this and become a family.

_She looked him straight in the eyes before saying, "Yes, lets try to make it work, I want this and I want us to be a family."_

_He smiled before leaning up and kissing her. Quickly the kiss became heated, passionate. `Amy's mind went blank she wanted him, that's the only thought that crossed her mind. _

_His hands roamed her body stopping over their baby, he paused not sure where to go, was this a good idea? _

_She arched her body into his, begging for his touch and he couldn't control himself any longer. He pushed her gentle but firmly down on the bed. He pulled her shirt and pants off quickly before following suit, just leaving his boxer-briefs on. While `Amy lay naked in his arms, breathing harshly. _

_She moaned at his dominance, wanting him more than ever, the feel of his hands on her body coaxing a response out of her. _

_He nipped her lip she jumped when he did that it hurt just right, he kissed away the hurt and made her feel hotter. His hands were all over her body; she could feel every callus scrapping gentle across her skin and it sent goose bumps down her body. His hand went to her breasts where he started playing with her nipple, scrapping his finger against it until it distended he quickly placed his mouth over it. _

_`Amy moaned, she felt every pull of his mouth, every swipe of his tongue against her nipple. She couldn't handle him suckling her one breast while his hand played with the other and to add to the sensation his thigh was grinding against her center. _

_Sid switched his attention to her other breast while his hand made it's way down her body. She arched into his mouth, pulling him closer to her. Bliss, pure bliss was the only way to describe the sensation he was making her feel. She felt his fingers at the juncture of her thigh she froze. _

_He moved his thighs out of the way of his exploring fingers, which were looking for on particular area of her body. Sliding his fingers into her he relished the how closed her eyes and she moaned his name. _

"_I want to look at you when you cum, open your eyes," he punctuated his last statement with a hard thrust of his fingers while his thumbs grazed her clit. _

_She wasn't sure she could open her eyes; the feelings going through her body were to overwhelming. _

"_Open your eyes, or we're going to stop," that made her stop and think. His fingers stopped moving inside her that made her open her eyes really fast._

"_I told you I would stop if you didn't open your eyes, keep them open." _

_She was about to say something but was cut off when his thumb strummed her clit while his fingers thrusted forward. She moaned, and kept her eyed on Sid, he trailed his other hand down her body to her thigh where he spread her legs wider before he hunkered down between them. _

_His hair brushed her thighs that where already hypersensitive and the feeling of his silky hair brushing her almost sent her over the edge. When his mouth came down onto her center, she jumped away a bit because she wasn't ready for it. Her hands were in his hair keeping pulling her fingers through the silky strands. His tongue swept across her clit making her instantly cum hard. _

_The force of her climax had her moaning uncontrollably with tears sliding down her face. He made his way over her and kissed away her tears. His lips made their way to her already kiss swollen lips, the sight sent him into a possessive frenzy he could contain his hunger for her anymore. _

_He stripped his boxer-briefs off his body before laying his body gently across hers. He pressed his lips to hers in a soul-searing kiss before gentle pushing his cock forward. The both paused when he was fully inside her, the sensation was heady feeling one that made both of them moan with pleasure. _

_He pulled out and thrusted forward quickly, `Amy said his name on a sigh of released breathe. The moved together in an age-old rhythm, her body lithe and young moving sinuously with his ruff hardened body. He moved his body forward and grunted her name while she screamed her release simultaneously. _

_They lay together their breathing harsh, holding on to each other. He moved off her and pulled her into his arms, "I promise I won't leave you like last time, I'll never leave you again."_

_**End Flashback** _

The passion they felt last night was not was beautiful but what he said afterwards meant far more. It made her feel safe, like she never had to worry about anything else in her life. He was her safety net.

Her thoughts were interrupted by cell vibrating;

Text: baby daddy

Okay I just wanted to make sure you were okay, meet me outside the locker room before the game at like 6:30.

Reply:

Okay, what for?

Text: baby daddy

You'll see! :p

She laughed at his last text; he made her feel like a little kid again when they weren't fighting.

She glanced up at the clock and realized it was near 2:00 and she need to meet Taylor and Trina at the mall.

**Later that Day**

"Remind me never to go shopping with you ladies ever again," `Amy said with pained smile on her face. "My feet are killing me and I am beyond starving right now, lets find a place to eat right now."

Laughing Trina said, "Okay honey, I see a restaurant tight a head of us."

"Food, I can't wait to eat," Taylor told everyone with a happy smile.

They made their way to the afore mentioned restaurant but something made `Amy feel uncomfortable. She felt like she was being watched but when she looked behind her she couldn't see anyone specially watching her. She continued walking but the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she just knew someone was following her. This idea, thought, knowledge made her feel uncomfortable like she was a duck on a pond during duck hinting season. When they went into the restaurant she could shake the feeling and it must of shown on her face because Trina was giving her a weird look.

"Honey, are you okay you look like you might be sick," Trina asked with concern laced through her voice.

"It's, uh, nothing I guess I'm more tired than I originally thought," `Amy said cautiously.

`Amy quickly changed the subject "Taylor, so how's your season going?" Trina wasn't convinced but she didn't say anything she noticed how `Amy didn't want to say anything about it.

"It's good I wish Sid could watch a game or two but I understand why he can't," she pouted. But in reality she really did want her brothers approval, especially when it came to hockey. She wanted to play for team Canada like him, she also wanted to be known not as Sid little sister but as her only person who happens to play the same sport as him and was good in player in her own right.

"That's a great idea, well Sid might not be able to go but I wanna see you play," `Amy said excitedly.

This made Taylor smile, " Thanks, I'd like that."

The table grew silent everyone one lost in there own thoughts waiting for the food to come.

`Amy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up again, she knew she being watched again. Out of the corner of her she thought she saw… Emily but she was gone just as fast as the thought was.

After dinner they made their way to Consol, "Sid wants me to meet him outside of the locker room, so I'll meet at the seats," `Amy stated.

"Okay see ya in a bit!" Taylor said excitedly, little did anyone know she had a crush on Jordan Staal and she couldn't wait to see him on the ice.

Trina gave her a hug before saying "Okay, meet you there, tell Sid I love him and good luck!"

`Amy smiled to herself and made her way down to the locker room.

She got there at exactly 6:30 and he was just walking out of the locker room in his tight under-armor, all of his muscles were visible yet covered by the material. He looked hot. He came up to `Amy and kissed her, "I've been wanting to do that since morning and I would have but you left early this morning."

"Way to make me feel bad," she pouted.

He laughed before kissing her pouting lips before saying, "don't worry baby, you can make it up to me tonight." She blushed.

"So the reason I asked you to come down here was because I want to see you in my jersey, and since your going to be in the stands behind the bench I'll really be able to see you." He gave her the jersey while smile spread across his lips at her expression of wonder and then happiness.

"Thank you Sid, this is awesome!"

"It's game worn jersey and it's yours now, I want you to wear it to every game."

She could tell this made him extremely happy, "I promise I'll wear this to every game you play… Except when you play the Rangers."

He looked shocked for moment before laughing hysterically in his cute and yet semi-high pitch laugh, which made `Amy laugh to, she couldn't help it. "Only you, only you I guess I can't hate on you too much but if I could get you to wear it just once to a rangers/pens game my life will be complete."

They were both laughing when the locker room door opened and Coach Bylsma stuck his head out, "hey Sid, it's time." Was all he said before going back into the locker room.

"Wait," he turned to her, "Your mom says she loves you and good luck!"

"I have to go," he leaned in to kiss her just before he did he said, "I can't wait to see you in my jersey." He kissed her passionately before heading towards the locker room.

She stood there for a second holding onto his jersey before she smiled. She brought the jersey up to her nose and breathed in, it smelt like him, masculine and his scent went right to her core.

She put his jersey on and it was like being hugged by him, she smiled to herself again, making her way up to the seats.

When she got there she sat down in between Trina and Taylor and settled in for the game.

**After the Game**

`Amy realized some things, Taylor had a huge crush on Jordan, Sid looked extremely sexy angry and wearing Sid's jersey irritated a lot of woman around her.

The first realization was easy to figure out Taylor couldn't keep her eyes off of him and whenever he was on the ice she moved forward in her seat. They would be a cute couple except she was underage and Sid's little sister, that made `Amy think that something may happen in the future just to spite Sid, well on Taylor's side.

During the game Scotty Hartnall laid a cheap hit on Sid and that pissed him off his team and the coaching staff. But what was worse was the refs didn't call it even though they were staring right at them. That pissed everyone off, but Sid yelling at the refs was just sexy.

Damn now that people have an idea Sid and `Amy were together they hated her. `Amy was apparently the worst female in history for talking Sidney off the market but not only that `Amy was having his baby.

The game ended with the Pens winning 2-1, and it was a great game besides the stupidity of the refs.

Time to go home and sleep, in reality `Amy was tired and sleep was the only thought on her mind, unless Sid changed her mind.


End file.
